It could be worse
by BeTheHero
Summary: I've never had good luck but i had a best friend Vincent Valentine to me he was all i needed but when my bad luck gets worse Vincent is killed defending me from a physcotic man with silver hair. In my despair I'm brought to another world, in which my sanity slowly drips away, meanwhile my friend is stuck listening to a nut case. VincentxOc
1. Chapter 1 introduction

You ever have one of those days- No days won't work for this... You ever have one of those weeks- Ugh still not good enough.

You ever have one of those months(yes months perfect)when things start getting bad but you feel like things will only get worse

and then they just get A MILLION times worse than you expect, like you have a weird dream that your best friend dies

then a crazy guy attacks you but you wake up before the end, then you and your best friend who isn't actully dead

continue on with your lives and go to on the way you think you see the crazy guy but your best friend (whos been

acting edgy lately) tells you not to worry about it then a few weeks later (like i said we're gonna need at least a month)

when a whole crap load of weird and emotional stuff happens like you confess your love to your best friend when you think

when you think your about to die then you find out he's always liked you, and just when things finally get back to normal

after you get out of the hospital from the injuries you earned from all the weird emotional crap i mentioned and you

and your best friend who has now become your boyfriend start dating then your dream the one when he dies ACTULLY FREAKING

HAPPENS! And with his last dying breaths your best friend saves your life from said "nutcase" (who promises to return and

get his revenge or something) tells you he loves you and you'll see him soon and your left there crying and hopeless

bleeding to death yourself clutching the birthday present a beautiful golden harp given to you by your deasesed best

friend given to you moments before physco guy game along as you yourself slowly bleed. To sooth yourself you play

a song he taught you. And suddently you warp to another world where you meet a guy who looks, acts, and even

speaks like your dead bestie the last words of your friend play softly like the hum of the harp in your head "i'll see you soon...

...i-i promise." And then you get to go on an adventure with bestie #2 to stop captain physco and make discoveries and all sorts of crazy stuff.

Of course you never have one of those months...OH WHO THE HELL AM I KIDDING! I think i'll need to bump up to years important events

happen before the dream.I've never had good luck EVER okay maybe not ever

but i don't get a good break very often thats for sure. just by reading these first few words you can tell

my story is a sad one but judging by the fact you've read this far i guess you want to hear it

A good question though WHERE THE HELL DO I START!

i'll warn you now this will be a slow start story you need to know a lot like about some charecters pasts to get a lot. Okay maybe not i guess it depends on who you are.

im wasting time now aren't I? i've always had a bad habit about doing that. My name is Twil Prima aka Ghost, and i have the worst luck and the best friend in the world.

Vincent Valentine aka Vampire boy aka Vamp, my best friend and probably one of the only people who care about me. A brief interlude why are we nicknamed after paranormal beings?

This is good it gives us a place to start this story actully.

If you took one look at either of us the answer would hit you square in the face. We both dreaded those nicknames but according to the school morons- i mean bullys those names suited us,

I was actully in luck for once. Ghost was my only name, Vincent had so many "Vampire boy", "Vamp", "Dracula", "emo", "goth", the worst one that really hurt was "Demon".

I remember someone once said to us "Can't go to church or we'll have to excersice that little friend of yours Ghost! The boys in the devils clutches! He's a Demon!"

I admire Vincents composure he didn't ever react when someone called him a name (put a lot of emphasis on "him") he wouldn't tolerate people being so rude to others.

"If someones parents gave them a name they have a right to be called that AND DAMN IT ALL THEY SHOULD BE!" Vincent once said that

Vincent did look like a vampire though, his k9 teeth were sharper than most peoples, he always wore black and red no acceptions. He had long flowing raven black hair which the girls at school went googoo

over, his most noticed charecteristic is his eyes (i always found myself starring at them) they were lovely crimson orbs not blood red, not scarlet, they were almost rose color which actully became

my favorite flower because of his eyes, he didn't talk much to anyone but me most people got a "yes" or "no" or "go away" and my personal favorite because it was to stand up for me "Leave her alone or i'll break

both of your arms."

Vincent had a very very VERY scary dark side but we'll talk about that on later on.

I was called Ghost because like Vincent and the vampire thing I looked like a ghost. I was as pale as paper so i practicly reflected light like a mirror so dust around me reflected like glitter making me appear ghostly. And i always wore white no acceptions(ok there are a few). Vincent insisted i didn't look like a ghost but an "angel" as he put it because i have these big shiny brown eyes that he claimed only an angel could have, and my soft long brownish hair would be perfect for a halo. Im thankful for my long hair hiding my face because i would blush so much whenever he said things like that i went from looking like a ghost to a tomato. phwe okay good session i'll start our story next time when Vincent and I became friends ( yes thats a good start ) 


	2. Chapter 2 I like muffins

AU: i will update this as oftenly as i can but im no reliable source as it is but yadayada enjoy my work! :D

I did say i would start our story when Vincent and I became friends didn't I?

Okay then im true to my word. Vincent and I didn't officially become friends until we were about eight years old i think. Yes thats about right. But we did hang out a lot being no one else wanted to be near us we were often a pair forced together. The worst teacher I had actully called us "The Halloween Duo Ghost and Vampire" Anyway topic... VIncent was really my neighbor since we were three, a fact i didn't learn till we were six and i was walking when I saw Vincent sitting on the large stone wall in front of his house. The adorable childrens conversation went something like

Me: Hey I know you your Vincent Valentine!  
(his eyes widened in surprise probably because someone just called him by his name.)  
Vincent: Uh yeah... your name is Twil right?  
(I most likely wasn't shocked people hadn't started calling me ghost yet)  
Me:Yeah. Hey whachya doing in this end of town anyway vinnie?  
Vincent: I moved here a few years ago and please can you just call me Vincent...

Thats actully also the reason why I always call him Vincent no vinnie,vin,or vince. It was a simple request so it's easy to carry out. People started calling me Ghost exactly one year later because of a stupidly ironic situation. That year our teacher had complained that her room was to small so the school board switched our class to an old room that no class used that honestly i don't think had been cleaned in years with dust flying EVERYWHERE no one wanted to go in the place freaked them out so I was the first in closely followed by Vincent because he didn't want to be left with the rest of the class who consisted entirly of his bullys and me who was the only one to ever talk to him without moking him. The room was dark so I went to the window and opened the blinds letting light flush in to the dim room.  
I plopped down in a desk and my stomach groaned I had skipped breakfast to get to school on time. Leave it to me to forget to set my alarm clock.

"OOOOOoooooo..." I moaned "WOW TWIL YOU SOUND LIKE A GHOST!" One girl shouted "She looks like one too! SHES AS PALE AS ONE ANYWAY" A boy shouted "so your the ghost who haunts the school hallways"The same girl as before said "what?" I asked Then they started chanting " GHOST GHOST GHOST"  
The teacher finally settled everyone down but whoever passed by me muttered something like "Hows it going Ghost" or "Who ya gonna call" I'll admit that last one didn't bother me it was actully preety funny.  
I was grateful that year we sat in desk pairs of two. I was with the one person who understood how hurtful the names were. I was by the side of Vincent Valentine that year. And I didn't mind at all.

Over the years people just got plain mean with the names even a teacher dared to join the rude children. The very reason Vincent became my friend, he stood up for me that year when no one else would.  
The teacher just so happened to be the girl who took the task of having everyone call me Ghosts MOTHER! No teacher had ever called me Ghost before and I didn't think one ever would, then again I was eight years old, and to ambitious. Remember that teacher i mentioned earlier? Yeah this was her. She pulled out her attendence sheet, the last names were put in alphabetical order. My last name was Prima so i was near the end of the middle of the sheet Vincent was the last on the list this year "Valentine" He usaully was one of the last. I waited patiently for my name. My last name was never called being I was the only one with the name Twil in the entire school. Then she got to my name i waited and she said "Ghost are you here today?"

The room exploded with laughter in my expense I thought i would have fallen out of my chair in shock...but no someone grabbed me as I fell. A curtain of long raven black hair flashed before me and i was up again. My gaze immediatly went to Vincent who glared at the teacher with such ferocity i was actully scared of him i couldn't for the life of me figure out why.  
He said in almost a hiss "Her name is Twil!" The room fell scilent and all eyes were on Vincent Valentine my future best friend.  
"MR VALENTINE SIT DOWN! The teacher said in an irrated voice.  
"NOT UNTIL YOU APOLOGIZE TO HER!" He sharply replied.  
I felt something on my face. I was crying...I wasn't sure why... Was it because of what the teacher had said, or that i felt guilty with Vincent possibly getting in trouble defending me for some reason? Why was he even defending me? Thoughts raced through my mind. I was snapped back into reality when i felt Vincents hand on my shoulder as he sat back down next to me, i looked at him curisouly he looked back at me triumphintly it was one of the few times when he showed emotion not just that but joy. He was never happy it was the kind of thing you felt sad about. Not seeing someone like Vincent with such a bright smile even crack a grin.  
The teacher wouldn't look at me when she said it but she definently said "I'm sorry twil"  
I looked at Vincent with a " What the hell just happened?" look on my face. He looked me dead in the eye and grinned ( Yeah i know i don't believe it either and it was directed at me)  
"ummm thats okay i guess just don't let it happen again i guess?" I say still very confused ( give me a break i was eight and crying i was to occupied to figure out what was going on!)  
Later at lunch...  
i sat next to Vincent i was greeted with an " Twil what are you doing here?"  
What was i doing here...oh yeah it hit me square in the face. " I-I wanted to say thank you for standing up for me it was nice and ... against a teacher! You could of gotten in trouble!"  
And then he said his famous quote "If someones parents gave them a name they have a right to be called that AND DAMN IT ALL THEY SHOULD BE!" Wow eight years old and he's already using a colorful vocabulary. He earned a disproving look from the older kids in the room... oh yea did i mention the 3rd graders through 8th grade share lunch. We had a fairly small school so why not it gives some kids a chance to check on their siblings. It also gives some the oppurtunity to pick on the little kids LADIES AND GENTLEMEN you are about to hear the story of how eight year old Vincent Valentine got in fight with a 6th grader and won... with some help of course.  
The girl who had everyone call me Ghost her name was Scarlet, she has an older brother who everyone just calls Heidegger. And i hate to say it and be mean BUT THAT KID WAS SO ROUND YOU COULD USE HIM AS A GIANT BOWLING BALL! phwe i needed to get that out of my system... anyway he came over just as i sat down across from Vincent. He's not exactly difficult to notice being his foot making contact with the ground is louder than thunder. But I was officially out of it that day so of course i had no idea what was going on until he was a few steps away- I whipped my head around to late he picked me up by my little neck and i could have been thinking a number of things at that point but the one thought going through my head was " Damn i actully made a good sandwich! Now i can't eat it cause Heidis gonna beat me up and steal it! OH CRAP HE'S GONNA STEAL MY MUFFIN". Our conversation went something like Heighdeger: Hey Me: hey Heigh: hows it goin?  
Me: oh you know just trying to get settled for lunch i skipped breakfast again Heigh: Yeah you really need to set your alarm clock and make sure it works.  
Me: er.. right so whaddya want.  
Heigh:Money and food so fork it over Me: come again?  
Heigh: Give me the lunch money and the muffin Me"...O_o what muffin... what is this muffin you are speaking of?  
Then i got chucked across the room like a ragdoll but i didn't hit a wall someone caught me again Cloud Strife other wise known (not really we didn't look a like at all) as my cousin "Hi cloud :)"i squeaked "Twil wha- how di- Weren't you just in the middle of the lunch room?" was my cousins bewildered reply "uumm yeah i was just there with- OH CRAP VINCENT!" i screamed.  
I was back in the fray in time to see Vincent punch Fatso's nose only to be kicked back. He dropped to leaning on one of his knees.  
"VIncent you okay!" I practicly cried "yeah im alright just got the wind knocked out of me"  
I looked back to see my dear cousin kick Fatso's nose how that thing wasn't broken was a mystery.  
I looked back at Vincent, where he was standing was empty, my gaze went to the fight only to see my new friend and my cousin double team Fatso and kick his ass Everyone in the room was silent then someone started clapping I think it was me but like my class had earlier Cheers of the people could be heard around the world I had walked home with Vincent that day it was the best and worst day of my life i had a friend and he wouldn't leave my side i had told my self the only way he would betray be is if he was possessed by a demon or something.  
Yeah i really jinxed my self bad that day. 


	3. Chapter 3 Bad luck

AU I work on this when ever i have free time but i'm preoccupied a lot Vincent maybe ooc but this is my story so BLARG also reviews are welcome :D on another note special thanks to Violet the Wolf for actully reviewing i exploded when i saw it i had a "HOLY FRICK BRICK SOMEONE ACTULLY READ THIS!" MOMENT. OH IT APPEARS I LEFT THE CAPS ON WELL ENJOY THE STORY :D

Me and Vincent always ALWAYS seemed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. I've always had that bad luck of mine I just blame that most of the time all though other times bad stuff happened when i should have some really good luck. 1111 is my lucky number my birthday is actully November 11, and I was born at 11:11. Hows that for super ironic?  
Being 11 as you might have guessed was the luckiest year i've ever had. No physcotic gun man broke into school, no best friends harboring demons tried to kill me, and most importantly i wasn't sucked into despair and brought to another world. Nope being 11 was the best year ever, it was the year i learned to play the harp, the year my crush on vincent formed, honestly the worst thing that happend to me was when i tripped over a flat surface. ( I don't care what anyone says you need to have skill to do that! :( )  
Now then turning 12 was when my luck level started going down hill.  
Starting with YOU GUESSED IT! The physcotic gunman breaking into school, did I mention i got shot that day?  
OH BOY STORY TIME :D The school day started normally I just walked into homeroom and sat next to Vincent as usual.  
Once everyone was in class was about to start then the principles voice came over the intercom "W- Wi- Will a- all s-s-students p-please report t-to th-the gym for a special -a-assembly."  
I gave Vincent my confused look, and he shot a confused stare right back at me.  
My gaze turned to our teacher she was flipping through the weeks schedule with a trouble expression.  
I looked back at Vincent and mouthed the words "Did you bring Cerberus?" He gave a stern nod of his head, yeah i know what the firetruck is Cerberus?  
It's Vincents lucky gun. Yeah he brought a firearm to school blahblah whatever he only does for self defense beause all the weird crap happens in this town, it's not like he's shooting people with it!  
"Okay class let's head to the assembly!" The teacher said in a "im hiding the fact that i have absoulutley no freakin idea whats going on" voice. The entire way down the hall i clutched the sleeve of Vincents red sweatshirt. He wore it the entire year i secretly nick named it "Vincents trade mark sweatshirt"  
yup completly original idea righ there. My anxiety seemed to rise as we neared the gymnasiam, much to my embarrasment/joy Vincent wrapped an arm around me. Outside: still clutching sleeve. Inside: KKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEAAAA The whole school was being packed into the small gym that doubled as our aditourium.  
The S.S. Bad Luck just hit an iceberg because my class got to sit right up front.  
The principle was shaking as a man moved up behind him, he had a weird glint in his eye and a mad mans smile.I flinched at the sight of the man.  
"V-Vincent who's that guy?" i pointed but not obviously i knew something bad would happen if I did.  
"No seems shady if you ask me..."He replied. He was going to say more but he didn't.  
"Don't worry Ghost if something you and Vinnie the Vamp can go scare the bad guy!"Scarlet taunted. The names stung but i never held anything against Scarlet I don't hold grudges, I've only held one but you'll hear about it soon enough.  
As the room finally filled the principle silenced us, shaking as he moved. "Students we are being held hostage! We need your full cooperation or things will not go in our favor..."  
What...? WHAT? WHAT THE HELL? The words "we, held, hostage, cooperate, not,favor" rolled through my mind. Crap... am i gonna die today...  
Vincent cringed and something whispered to me " Not today i have something very special planned for you..."  
"Vincent are you okay?" I asked softly.  
He sighed " yeah i'm fine i just felt dizzy all of the sudden.  
Scarlet punched my arm " Ghost you idiot shut up! Didn't you hear him! He's going to shoot people who start talking! Or are you just deaf? She hissed.  
"HEY!" The man shouted. I saw it clutched tightly in his hand. A loaded desert eagle pistol. " YOU IN THE PINK DRESS AND YOU PUNKS AROUND HER! YOU BEEN TALKIN!"  
Scarlet franticly shook her head stuttering a no. " I THINK YOUR LYIN UNLESS ONE OF YOU LITTLE BRATS STEPS FORWARD IMA SHOOT THIS LIL GIRL!" The gun was aimed at a little girl i reconized her, she was Clouds friends little sister. Her name was Marlene, a shy girl but very sweet. I sprung to my feet and squeked " NO WAIT IT WAS ME I WAS THE ONE TALKING JUST STOP!" Scarlet hissed at me. " What the hell are you doing he's going to shoot you!" The man chuckled "heheh nice try but i know your little friend pinky spoke first GOODBYE PINKY!" He fired. I yelled something i don't know what, lets just say i yelled "SCARLET NO!" And i dove in front of her.  
And the bullet hit me in the stomach. I gasped for i don't know what. Probably Vincent maybe air knowing me it was both. I should have fallen on the floor, but the curtain of raven black hair obscured my veiw,  
and i knew Vincent had caught me, he always would, he promised me he would protect me... anyway He grabbed my hand as he held me, desperately calling my name. I tried to respond i wanted to tell him i was okay, all that happened was i coughed up some blood and moaned.  
"Twil y-you idiot..." cried Scarlet. "heh..heh... you... you called me by my name... thank you..." i said through my moans. I raised my free hand and pointed to the man. He was heading towards us laughing like a maniac. " Awwww how cute she must be in pain might as well finish her off." I choked on my message the only audible word was " Cerberus" Vincent nodded he always knew what i meant even i hadn't intended for anyone to hear. He laid me down with such care and rose to face the man. " awww wanna protect your little friend? Is she your sweetheart?" He cooned mockingly Vincents expression was set in stone but he bald one hand into a fist as the other slid into his pocket to draw out the triple barreled pistol.  
He moved forward faster than most people could think was possible and suddently the gun was at the side of the mans head. Vincent murmered in the darkest tone i'd ever heard "Take one more step I dare you..." The man froze. " drop the gun..." Vincent continued. The man just stood there " DID I STUTTER OR SOMETHING I SAID DROP IT JACKASS!" The gun fell and Vincent kicked the man to the ground right after it. Returning to his more socialy proper voice turning to a gang of kids everyone calls the turks Vincent kindly asked the bosses Tseng and Rufus to hold him down. They complied most likely because was still holding the gun. Vincent scooped up the desert eagle and handed it to the principle. " Now then FOR THE LOVE OF GOD CALL 911 TWIL IS BLEEDING BADLY" Vincent yelled. And he rushed back to my side. Scarlet had set me into a sitting position. Vincent imediatly grabbed my hand. " You okay Twil?" he said very softly, as if he were worried to much noise would make me shatter into millions of tiny peices.  
I nodded only to cough up more blood. Vincents eyes widened and his grip tightened.  
" Can't say I've felt worse definently been better though..." I whispered.  
This made Vincent sigh in reilief, me still speaking was obviously a good sign. The ambulence didn't show up for 20 minutes that felt like hours, I didn't mind though they moved me to the nurses office and they let Vincent to stay by my side the whole time. Yup i was surprisingly happy for someone who might be bleeding to death.  
Oh then theres was they day Vincent almost killed me otherwise known as the 2nd worst day of my life, yeah i know how was that not the worst, I'll get to it!  
I was thirteen years old and it was friday the 13th. Other than the fact that i was convinced Jason was going to murder me my day was normal and not unlucky. Vincent kept freezing up through the day though.  
I'd hold onto his hand and he'd snap back to reality. Then when school was over and we were walking home, I was going to ask Vincent if he wanted to go to the movies on saturday as a date. I was working up the nerve to ask when Vincent froze up again.  
" V-Vincent are you- AAAAAAAAAAHhhhhhhh" Some strange force threw me like a rag doll away from him. I staggered to my feet to see Vincent clutching his hand over his heart, he yelled something to me... "TWIL RUN!" I didn't move, I didn't want to run away, but i was to scared to run to Vincent. "scared...fear..." emotions that would nearly kill me.  
Someone called a name. I was yelling it was me i was crying for Vincent to do something. Why? He was in pain and i just stood by the feeling of utter worthlessness ran over me.  
A dark shadow engulfed Vincent. " NO!" I shouted. A man with silver hair appeared next to me " hmm so he's losing control here?"  
"what are you t-" He disapeared he was never there in the first place it seemed.  
I was distracted for to long, I was grabbed by the throat and lifted into the air "n-no i wanna go back to the ground" i thought childishly A voice spoke to me from the figure that held me " Are you scared?" It sounded like Vincent but warped through a nightmare "V-Vincent?" i whispered in a frightened voice.  
"Not quite i'm afraid." it sneered "you stop me from taking over i need to get rid of you." His grip tightning around my throat. This monster trying to kill me... was Vincent... I felt my heart shatter. My best friend/ crush was going to kill me... thats a lot of emotional termoil to take in.  
Pain shot through me something had stabbed me somehow missing my lung which is where it was clearly intended to go.  
" Still fighting it appears" He said troubled " Looks like he doesn't want you dead yet... to bad you'll be dead soon enough he can't stop me." Vincent...still fighting... he wouldn't go down easily thats for sure it just wasn't like him to go so soon.  
"Any last words?"  
My heart was let at now i wanted to tell Vincent something.  
"Vincent ...thank you... for protecting me...even now your still fighting for me...I- I'm glad to know... i had such a loyal friend ( i started crying) I...actully wanted to ask you out...today but i guess...that won't happen now... thats okay though... I heard some other girls...wanted to go out with you...hehe you might like them more than me..."  
His grip on me faultered but didn't realese.  
"I-I wanted to tell you i've had a...oh wow this...is more difficult to...admit than i thought...I've had a crush on you for a while...Vincent your family to me...Thank you for being my friend..."  
I dropped down only to be caught by my Vincent aka my hero aka the guy who will never let me hit the ground when i fall.  
He clutched my hand harder than he had the day i got shot.  
"hi vincent hows it goin" i piped "Twil I-I'm sorry...We need to get you to the hospital."  
" thats true but thats not what you were gonna say" I bothered "I'll tell you later." He said softly He had carried me in his arms all the way to the hospital, he ran the whole way to. "loyal friend...definently" I thought to myself Oh then theres the worst day of my life to tell about! 


	4. Chapter 4 romance

AN: Yeah i've been throwing chapters up daily but camp starts soon so, it might take longer for me to upload... not that anyone reads this anyway but ya know reviews are welcome and all if you do you get muffins :D Oh and Roxie-fearlessstorm MUFFINS FOR YOU because you reviewed :D

A few weeks after I got out of the hospital (again for what the second time?) I was sitting on the stone wall with Vincent ( the wall? the one in front of Vincents house)  
"So Vincent you said you'd tell me what you we're gonna say something "later" It's been a few weeks so tell me! pleeaaasssee!" I said in my sweetest yet annoying as possible voice.  
"I-uh..." Vincent silent as usaul. This wasn't his silents for the sake of ignoring like he did most of the time. Vincent was silent because he didn't know how to respond.  
I couldn't stand the scilence " Hey Vincent my dad left for work for another few months can I have Dinner at your place today? Or I'm not gonna have anyone to pester tonight." I piped He smiled at me ( :O OMG ) Then he lept down from the wall, It was a good seven feet off the ground. He spun around, I was already leaping off after him.  
He caught me bridal style( of course i blushed but my long hair saved me the trouble of having to face Vincent with my expression.) He held my hand as we walked to my house "Soooooooooo does this mean we're officially dating?" I asked as casually as possible.  
" I guess it does..."  
And i decided being 13 wasn't going to be too bad afterall. For once the odds went in my favor

Age 14 yup. Bad luck all started again with a dream, actully a full blown nightmare, really if you can get a million times worse than a nightmare then we have what I'm trying to describe.

I was screaming for Vincent I knew i was bleeding I didn't know why. The pain was real i could feel my arm burn and fester where I had been cut. I had reached Vincent, he knocked me down something flew over our heads. If I didn't fall sooner i wouldn't have a head ( not that I haven't nearly lost my head on several other occasions) Vincent said something to me, but this was a dream that really wanted to annoy me so I didn't hear. I saw my reaction though. I hugged him. He grabbed onto me and dove to the side. Something hit Vincents shoulder as he sheilded me from the unseen force. My vision blurded we were in another area but cut up far more than before. Something stabbed Vincent in the back, he stumbled forward. He said something but I couldn't hear i read his lips "sorry twil..."  
He fell over dead before me. And I saw who had been pursuing us. A man with long silver hair. He smiled at me like the man with the gun. And you know the rest of this story.

I woke up with something falling from my face. I was crying again. " Nghe that...was...the- OH CRAP!" I exclaimed I've learned something from my dreams. If i can feel pain, or I can taste blood in a dream it was going to happen for real.  
In the dream I had when my mother had died ( she had died of geostigma ) I had bit my cheek in a dream when i had visited her i tasted my blood she died ten minutes later in the dream.  
One week later I went to visit her in the hospital I bit my cheek and she died ten minutes later.

Everything was hurting in my nightmare and I was definently spitting up blood. I started crying even harder, Vincent was going to die and there wasn't a thing I could do.  
I looked over to the digital clock on my desk 4:00 am sunday. " Ugh this sucks..." I reached for my phone and I dialed Vincents cell.  
Vincent " ugh...hello?"  
Me " hey..."  
Vincent " Twil? you sound stuffed up have you been crying?"  
Me "..."  
Vincent " Don't wanna talk about it? okay...What time is it?"  
Me "four am"  
Vincent " WHY DID YOU CALL ME AT FOUR IN THE MORNING !"  
Me "...wanna go for a walk...?..."  
Vincent"...ugh fine I'll be in front of your house in five minutes..."  
Me"...kay thank you...

Five minutes on the dot Vincent met me at the door of my house. "Hey..." he mumbled. Still half asleep I guess. "So why did you call me at four am? It couldn't have been for a walk, Twil somethings wrong...just tell me okay."  
I didn't say anything. I started crying again. I felt numb, I couldn't stand anymore. I fell into Vincent and cried and cried until six in the morning. The whole time Vincent spoke softly like the day I got shot, and the day he carried me to the hospital...he said " It's alright...your okay come on angels shouldn't cry. Please stop crying I don't like it when your sad, please..."...Angels shouldn't cry...He would say that again soon thats why I would cry again too soon (I would cry a lot anyway. But saying I was an Angel made one time particularly worse). (moving along)  
"Alright come on I got up so we could go for a walk we can talk about why you just had a breakdown?"  
I nodded and clutched his arm as we moved towards town "I've never been so scared in my life Vincent..." I moaned "What did you have a bad dream Twil?" He replied.  
"Yeah but...It..."  
"Did you have one of your future dreams..."  
Vincent was the only one who knew about the dreams I had, He knew they never ended well for me.  
"yeah but..."  
"You don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to Twil."He said sympathicly " We have trouble coming our way..." I muttered He was going to say something else but he cringed and we all know what that means...  
"Vincent not now just hold on okay...I CAN'T HANDEL THIS NOW PLEASE JUST STAY IN CONTROL...Vincent please...DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!" And as we all probably guessed I started crying again.  
I felt useless again. Vincent had slumped down on the old wall ( his family owned A LOT of land the wall stretched across it all ) I sat down next to him and I leaned my head down against his shoulder.  
"Well this officially sucks...And its only six thirty...I guess this means I'm gonna die huh? That's okay though... the demon puts you through a good deal of pain when you try to stop him... he only wants me dead once i die he'll leave you alone...That'll make me feel better your pain will end...This wouldn't be happening if I hadn't become your friend would it? Maybe you'd be better off entirly if I was dead."  
"T-Twil...don't...you EVER say something...like that...If you were dead...I'd be alone...I wouldn't have a friend..." He had managed to say that much. He fell silent and went back to his emotional battle, the worst part was all i could do was sit there and wait to see if I would live or not.  
I felt so tired... My nightmare causing my lack of sleep had just made this situation plainly unbearable.  
Vincent twitched he was starting to lose.  
"Vincent I'm sorry I can't help you..."  
I didn't realize what I did until after it happened. I moved closer to Vincent and I had kissed him on the lips. Nothing big but a light peck. Vincent was very warm. It was almost strange I had never noticed that he felt like fire compared to me. They say a Ghosts presence makes a room cold. I really live up to that name being frozen most of the time.  
Vincent wrapped an arm around me " Twil why are you always so cold?" he said just above a whisper. Still fighting the demon, he sometimes couldn't speak because of the fights.  
"I don't know...I'm sick a lot that might be it..." It was true I coughed almost as much as my heart would beat, On bad days I would cough up blood. Speaking of which...  
At that moment I started hacking up a storm. I couldn't keep it up my throat hurt my lungs burned. One final wheeze and I coughed blood into my hands. The fit was over.  
I was shaking and crying, Vincent wasn't much better off Silent, and empty described him quite well. What a wreak of a pair we must have looked like.  
"Let's go Twil my dads probably making breakfast." Vincent whispered. He was going to be quiet for most of the day I knew that for sure. It was okay as long as he was alive I didn't mind.  
But nothing could compare to how bad things were going to get.

AN: Uh... yeah about this...well one of the genres is romance I even had Twil say in the summary it is VncentxOC so to all who were blargish to this chapter...Your problem not mine don't read romance if you don't want stuff like this to pop up sheesh...anywho I will update as often as I can I've been up pretty late writing and posting these and I'm very lazy so I plan on writing when i can...Thanks for reading ;) 


	5. Chapter 5 The nightmare comes to life

AN: Yeah today there shall be plot. I know I know astounding isn't it ENJOY :P Oh btw If you don't want to read Vincents death scene umm ya might just wanna skip this chapter you might be confused though so umm just warning you ( Don't worry he'll be back! :D )

I woke up that day feeling plain awful, I knew that this was the day Vincent was going to die. Worst part was my 15th birthday was next week.  
I thought about all the crap me and Vincent had been through over the years and a song popped into my mind ' Love the way you lie' by Eminem

I decided I would tell Vincent that today was the day my dream was of. After our little double breakdown day I had told him of my dream. His reaction was different than what I expected.  
I of course started crying again as soon as I told him. He hugged me very tightly then he smiled down at me ( It was almost annoying to me how I was so much smaller than everyone else my age )  
Then he said " It's okay Twil...I can accept my death... I had a good friend to make me happy every day...I've had a good life... It's alright..."  
I couldn't believe what he had said. " HOW CAN YOU BE OKAY WITH IT VINCENT? I DON'T WANNA LOSE YOU!" I cried. It was true how could he be okay with it? It amazed me how he accepted this news, he was so much stonger than most people if other people got this news they'd be crying harder than me, but he was smiling at me. How could he smile at a time like this? He smiled because he was hiding sadness to spare my feelings. " I'm scared about it Twil but theres nothing we can do so whats the point of moping when we should be having fun to make the remaining time worth living?" He said.  
He was right. He was never wrong.

I dragged myself out of bed and got dressed, I had a feeling there was going to be a fight and I wouldn't be home for awhile. I grabbed my traveling bag ( My old school back pack that was to big to fit in my locker that i couldn't use for much else than traveling ) I stuffed in my Violin and my pocket knife Vincent had given me after the gun incident, a small plastic container, my Ipod and its charger, some sheet music and two extra outfits A white t-shirt and white shorts, and a white silk dress with a red ribbon tied around the waist, and most importantly my cell phone and a large journal I had kept since 1st grade It had the whole story so far all my breakdowns and Vincents demon outbursts included. The gunman, the nightmare, my mothers death, all of it in that book. I slung the sack over my shoulders.  
Remember those few color exceptions i mentioned heres where those come into play.  
I wore a white T-shirt that could have passed of as a short dress, black cargo pants, and my lucky black sneakers. Instead of taking the door like a normal person, I jumped out my rooms window which was on the second floor. I had invited Vincent over so of course he had caught me. I tried so desperetly not to cry. Epic fail on my part. After calming down I was greeted with a " Happy early birthday Twil!"  
He handed my a present, I calmly ripped the packaging to shreds with glee. ( If you think I'm that bad with wrapping paper you should see me with bubble wrap) Inside was a lovely golden harp, I started crying tears of joy as I heard the wonderful noise it made when strummed. I felt incredible happy at that moment I was laughing with Vincent who didn't really laugh but smirked. ( I count it as laughing from him! ) I carefully set the wonderful instrument inside my bag, still smiling

Then I remembered what I was going to tell Vincent...And now ladies and gentlemen we have reached the worst day of my life!

"Vincent it...today is..." I couldn't even finish it was to much to handle I wished I was the one who was going to die. All Vincent had done for me was protect me and all I did was sit and cry.  
" So it's today...isn't it?" He asked. I looked up I couldn't even nod, I couldn't speak, I couldn't cry, I couldn't anything. I fell into Vincent paralyzed. It was unbearable the thought that any minute that silver haired lunatic was going to kill my best friend before my eyes.  
As if on cue something lunged at us. Vincent dove to the side with me tightly in his arms.  
"Aw did I ruin your moment?" a voice hissed. It was none other than the silver haired lune himself. "She's going to cause me a good deal of trouble" He said blandly as he pointed six foot long katana at us " Hand her over and I'll spare your pathetic life." He hissed at Vincent. "Not a chance in hell buddy!" Vincent retorted "Who the hell are you?" Vincent yelled.  
"How rude of me I forgot to introduce myself... My name is Sephiroth." He said.  
"Vincent he's the one from the dream!" I whispered. Vincents grip on me tightened, He was thinking of something to get us out of here to get away from Sephiroth.  
Vincent looked down at me, and we came to a silent agreement we had one option so we used it. We turned around...  
And cheesed it,gained some speed and lost some weight, We ran like hell because the devil was right at our heels. We had reached the woods.  
"SPLIT UP!" I screamed to Vincent. He nodded back at me. We went in opposite directions I managed to get about 1/2 a mile before i started to get tired, I couldn't just stop in the middle of running for my life.  
I looked around franticly then I saw it. The largest oak tree I'd ever seen, a good twenty feet up it's side was a hollow, I could fit inside it. I had never been so happy to be so small in my life. I clung to several lower branches and after a lot of jumping and balancing i was within jumping distance of the hollow.  
I made a mad dive for it and just barely caught its side. I scrambled inside. I was finally safe. I could rest and not have to worry ,for the time being anyway... Just in time my lungs had been strained from my heavy sprinting, I had the worst coughing fit I'd ever had my first cough had blood second choked me third more blood. I couldn't inhale, I was sufficicating. I heard something from outside, just in time my coughing stopped. I was to tired to make any obvious movement, I could just see the tips of the long raven black hair of my best friend. I wanted to call him but I was to tired, so I did the next best thing and fell out of the tree to see if he'd catch me ( okay it wasn't entirely on purpose I meant to climb down and meet him but my legs said "Screw you we just brought you half a mile we're gonna rest.")  
Sure enough my hero caught me. I couldn't speak so i just waved. "Twil were you just up in a tree or something?" Vincent asked. I nodded yes. "To tired to speak?" I nodded again.  
He set me down on the ground I guess my legs break was over because I could actully stand up. Unfortunetly I wasn't at top speed yet, Sephiroth lunged at me from the foliage,he managed to slash my arm.  
( yup my nightmare was real ) I dove to the side and rolled as he stabbed the ground where i had landed. "Damn if I try to get up he'll take my head off." I thought Then Vincent decked him (for those of you who have no street vocabulary decked= tackled) And I immediatly sprung up.  
Vincent was thrown through the woods with unimanginable force, Sephiroth had slashed me across my back, luckily only grazing it, Damn the back pack for riding so low!  
I stumbled and screamed for Vincent my arm burned and festered just like my dream "this can't be happening" I thought over and over again.  
I had reached Vincent just like in the dream he knocked me down as something flew over our heads.  
"sorry about that." he said. And I hugged him. He dove to the side as the unseen force attacked the impact dizzied me and the fact that i was losing blood didn't help me keep awake either.  
Vincent had gotten himself and me up we once again ran, I was so tired I needed to rest again but it was out of the question, I started coughing again "WHAT WONDERFUL TIMEING" I thought angrily.  
I was starting to slow down, thus slowing us both down. Then good old Sephiroth popped up, We didn't stop running though even through a large patch of thorns cutting us up a lot.  
Yup this was the nightmare this is where we got the extra cuts from.  
I started thinking we might get away when Sephiroth appeared in front of us he stabbed Vincent in the stomach.  
I saw Vincent cough up blood. I fell to sheild from Sephiroths finishing blow,it had hit me in my already injured shoulder. It hurt like hell but Vincents was saved for now.  
"You little brat" Sephiroth growled. And I was blown by that invisible force into the nearest tree. Vincent had started to get up, he was kneeling, then to my horror he had been stabbed in the back.  
"sorry twil..." And he fell over dead.  
Sephiroth smiled like a maniac, but then he dropped to a knee "Damn so they've...gotten me in the...other world...what does it matter though?...I can still finish you here!" He uttered He limped towards me Katana raised.  
BOOM He was dead I saw Vincent weakly holding Cereberus. " G-got him..."Vincent groaned. I dragged myself over to him as he collapsed.  
"Vincent don't die please..." I moaned in agony " Twil c-can you play me a song on that harp?" He asked. No way i could deny him I pulled out the harp before he even finished asking.  
"what song?" I asked "play Nightmares Beginning..." I couldn't play it well but I played my best none the less.  
Vincents breathing started to slow down, as did his pulse. "Vincent stay with please!" I cried literally I started crying again.  
"Twil don't cry Angels shouldn't cry! It's okay you'll see me again soon...I promise..." He couldn't speak anymore he motioned at the harp. I understood and started playing again.  
Vincent disapeared the world around me started to glow but I kept playing. The glow dispursed and I was falling from the sky.  
"Where am I?" I thought. I looked down and saw a crystal forest below me, Oh and a big pond. I stuffed the harp into the bag and tossed it to the shore when i was ten feet away from the water.  
Then I landed with a big splash.

AN: phwe done I had frequent writers block today but it's done I'll start the next one as soon as I can! And remember reviews are welcome :D 


	6. Chapter 6 Love the way you Lie

AN: okay next chapter! I'm frustrated I know exactly what will happen in this story but my writers block refuses to let me describe it well... it sucks...BUT IT'S OKAY! Because I will continue this story at all costs!  
ENJOY :D

Previoulsy on this...

Yeah we left off when I was falling from the sky right?  
I was about 10 feet in the air from the pond when I tossed my bag towards the shore "Not letting my stuff get wet today!" I thought weakly, in a pitiful attempt to get my mind off of what just happened in the past three minutes and thirty seven seconds.  
And then I hit the water with a big splash.  
I started to sink to the bottom of the water, it's not that I was to tired to swim to the surface, I just plainly didn't want to. I was still bleeding and in unimanginable pain but that wasn't it.  
I was in to much emotional pain I just lost my will to live. I had just watched my best friend bleed to death, It's not that fun to see, at all...!  
"He'd be sad to see you like this..." A girls voice said "What?" I thought. As I tensed on guard.  
"He fought to protect your life and died trying. Are you just going to throw away that kindness?" She asked softly.  
My expression soffened "Yeah your right..." The water had faded and I was in a large green field of flowers, I saw a few roses.  
She appeared next to me, giving me a light smile. She had bright green eyes and long brown hair tied in a braid with pink ribbon, she was wearing a long pink dress matching her ribbon, a reddish pink bolero jacket and brown hiking boots.  
"You should probably get going. You have a big part in all this." She said as reality started appearing around me again.  
"Wait!" I cried "Who are you? What do you mean I have a part to play? In What?"  
" My name is Aerith. As for the rest you'll find out soon enough." She took my hand and started leading my away from the field. "Off you go. Oh and if you see my friends Cloud and Tifa tell them I said hello." She said as the world had faded and I was back in the water. "Cloud? That's funny that's my cousins name" I thought as I swam to the surface.  
I gasped as my head reached the surface. " ugh note to self take a deep breath next time i fall in water..." I muttered. I pulled my hair over my shoulder and tried to get the water out as i waded to the shore.  
I found my bag which had landed daintily at the base of a crystal tree. "So pretty..." I gasped. No tree looked like that back home or any where else on earth. Then a thought popped into my head.  
"Where the hell am I?..." I had no idea. I sighed and I pulled my journal out of my bag and wrote down everything that what just happened ( Vincent, Sephiroth, the harp, my conversation with Aerith). And along with that I drew a picture. I was pretty good at realistic drawings. I fished around in my bag for a few moments and finally found my pencil box ( Thank goodness I never emptied out my school supplies :D )  
After about two solid hours I had drawn and colored a picture of me and Aerith standing in the flower field. I don't know why something just told me I should, It's not the first time I did that for a journal entry I did for the gun incident, Vincent standing up for me, him and Cloud double teaming fatso, the nightmare, and I never mentioned it but I drew a picture of a dream I had of our silver haired phsyco friend standing in the middle of a village that was burning.  
I felt dizzy and I realized I was still bleeding badly. "damn..." I moaned. I stuffed all my belongings away except my violin, and I limped away playing the instrument as I moved. It was about 2 pm where ever i was I had to find somewhere to stay for the night. My stomach groaned. " QUIET YOU!" I yelled at myself " Stop bleeding first food second!"  
I walked for at least three hours when I finally saw the lights of a city I rushed foward when I stopped "walking into a city covered in blood=bad..." I thought " Crap I forgot money too...Damn it!" Then I had a very good idea. I quickly changed into my dress with the red ribbon and tied my long t-shirt I around my shoulder and close to where my back had been slashed to stop the bleeding for as long as I could, and I continued to the city with new-found hope to motivate me. "This is the best idea I've ever had!" I thought giddily. I made my way to the center the center complex I pulled the plastic container out of my bag and set it front of me, I grabbed my Violin and stood up. I started playing and singing a song that reminded me of the situation I was in 'Love the Way You Lie by Eminem ft. Rihanna I began. I changed a few lyrics of course there were children running around the area. And other times me being a girl some lyrics would just sound weird.

"Just gonna stand there And watch me burn But thats alright Because I like The way it hurts Just gonna stand there And hear me cry But that's alright Because I love The way you lie I love the way you lie I love the way you lie

I can't tell you what it really is I can only tell you what it feels like And right now there's a steel knife In my wind pipe I can't breath But I can still fight it While I can fight As long as the wrong feels right It's like I'm in flight

High of a love Drunk from the hate It's like I'm huffing paint And I love it more that I suffer I sufficate And right before I'm about to drown he resuscitates me he freakin hates me And I love it Wait

Where you going I'm leaving you No you ain't Come back We're running right back Here we go again It's so insane Cause when it's good It's going great He's superman With the wind at his I'm Lois Lane But when it's bad It's awful I feel so ashamed

I snap Who's that dude I don't even know his name I laid hands on him I'll never stoop so low again I guess I don't know my own strength Just gonna stand there And watch me burn But thats alright Because I like The way it hurts

Just gonna stand there And hear me cry But thats alright Because I love The way you lie I love the way you lie I love the way you lie"

( My shoulder wound had started bleeding through my shirt at this point I started crying from the pain but continued to sing and play. A couple saw me the girl pointed and walked over to me and watched as I played followed by a boy,  
slowely a crowd had drawn over to me)

"You ever love somebody so much You can barely breath When you're with them You meet And neither one of you Even know what hit'em Got that warm fuzzy feeling Yeah them chills Used to get'em Now you're getting freaking sick Of looking at them You swore you've never hit'em Never do nothing to hurt'em Now you're in each others face Spewing venom And these words When you spit'em

You push Pull each others hair Scratch, claw, bit'em Throw'em down Pin'em So lost in the moment When you're in'em It's the rage that took over It controls you both So they say it's best To go your seperate ways

Guess that they don't know ya Cause today That was yesterday Yesterday is over It's a different day Sound like a broken records Playin' over But you promised him

Hext time you'll show restraint You don't get another chance Life is no Nintendo game But you lied again Now you get to watch him leave Out the window Guess thats why they call it window pane

Just gonna stand there And watch me burn But that's alright Because I like The way it hurts Just gonna stand there And hear me cry But that's alright Because I love The way you lie I love the way you lie I love the way you lie

Now I know we said things Did things That we didn't mean And we fall back Into the same patterns Same routine But your temper's just as bad As mine is You're the same as me But when it comes to love You're just as blinded Baby please come back It wasn't you Baby it was me Maybe our relationship Isn't as crazy as it seems Maybe thats what happens When a tornado meets a volcano All I know is I love you to much To walk away though Come inside Pick up your bags off the sidewalk Don't you hear sincerity In my voice when I talk Told you this was my fault Look me in the eyeball Next time I'm pissed I'll aim my fist At the dry wall Next time There will be no next time I apologize Even though I know it's lies

I'm tired of the games Ijust want him back I know I'm a liar If he ever tries to freaking leave again I'mma tie him to the bed And set this house on fire

Just gonna stand there And watch me burn But thats alright Because I like The way it hurts Just gonna stand there And here me cry But that's alright Because I love The way you lie I love the way you lie I love the way you lie..."

I was finished I closed my eyes and sat down and set my violin down next to me.  
I sighed. I've never played the whole song together at once and sang as well. It was surprisingly tireing. I was completly oblivious to my surroundings until I heard a roar of cheers and praise.  
My eyes flew open and I looked at the crowd around me. Most of them were crying and cheering, while others just cheered and held the ones who cried.  
Someone screamed take for me to take a bow, thats just what I did. I stood up and nodded to the crowd, In the back I noticed a young man with raven black hair and red eyes starring at me.  
I immediatly thought of Vincent. "No...It can't be him..." And I shrugged the thought away. My attention went back to the crowd. I gave a small smile "Thank you for listening to my song." I said quietly but loud enough for the people to hear.  
I kneeled down and started gathering my few belongings when people started walking up to me and placing what appeared to be this places form of currency in the small plastic container.  
I said thank you to all of them. When the crowd finally dispursed and I had put everything away and my bag was hanging on my one good shoulder I got up and walked aimlessly through the streets.  
THEN I remember I was for me! :P I stumbled through the streets it was about 6 pm now.  
I heard a little girl cry from down the street "Give it back!"she squeked. "Give it back to her!" The voice of a young boy yelled. "Make me." The voice of a teenage boy mocked holding a pink ribbon above the kids heads.

I walked up behind him. "Give them the ribbon back." I monontoned. "Why should I?" He replied snyly.  
"Simple. Because I just told you to." I said coldly. " Ya know your kinda cute. I'll give them the ribbon if you give me a kiss." He cooned. And another idea formed in my head.  
"Okay." I replied sweetly. "Close your eyes." He did just as I said, I walked closer And punched the rude bastard in the jaw. Effectively knocking him out cold. "Moron..." I mumbled as I snatched the ribbon from his limp hand. I handed it back to the little girl. I looked at her. And my mind exploded.  
The little girl WAS MARELENE!  
"Thank you ma'am" Her and the boy chorused. "N-No problem..." I stuttered, from who knows what seeing Marelene or blood loss. The kids saw the blood leaking through my substitute bandage, they're eyes grew wide. "Oh no ma'am your injured! We'll take you to Tifa. She'll help you!" Marelene cried. "Tifa...?" I thought. Aerith mentioned a Tifa, Was it her? I walked with Marelene and the boy with the last of my strength, we stopped at the door to a building. A sign read " The 7th Heaven Bar". Marelene through the door open and franticly called for "Tifa" I heard footsteps coming from a room upstairs and a womens voice asking what the child was screaming about. As I finally collapsed where I stood. The women scrambled over to me and the last thing I said before blacking out as she looked down on me was "Aerith says hi..."  
Her eyes grew in surprise and blacked out. 


	7. Chapter 7 The Nightmares of the Past

AN: OMG Will someone please shoot me in the face with the grammer correction gun. I've been rereading my work and there are so many freakin errors. I didn't think I was that bad but, that was just bleh! It leads me to question how I survived Language arts...anywho writers block is really kickin up but I'll try my best thanks~ love Rachy aka :D

I had another nightmare in my blackout. It didn't hurt so it wasn't going to happen but I knew somehow it already had happened.  
There was a group of people moving toward an alter of what appeared to be a church of some sorts but everything was made of crystal.  
I recognized Tifa but her outfit was different when I had seen her she was wearing a black dress, here she was wearing a black mini skirt and a white tank top.  
I thought I saw my cousin Cloud. But that was impossible. I was so confused I almost didn't notice the man who had watched me play in the city complex. He really did look like Vincent.  
" Where else do ya think she could be Vinnie?" A spunkie looking ninja girl piped. "Vinnie?..." I thought. Yup It was Vincent I decided it. In response to the ninja he just shrugged.  
The group neared the alter. "Aerith?" my cousin look alike whispered. "Aerith?..." I thought in echo of 'Clouds possible evil twin'". The others moved forward he held out his hand to signal them to stay put. He jumped to the alter. And I saw the girl called Aerith. It was the Aerith who made me regain my will to live, she might as well have saved my life.  
To my horror my "cousin" raised a large blade above his head. I cried out for him to stop, as did the rest of the group who followed. He brought the weapon to his side and backed away from Aerith.  
His eyes widened in horror "What are you trying to make me do!" He said shakily. Aerith opened her eyes "I was praying..." Aerith said as she appeared next to me. "Aerith...did you die here...?" I asked.  
" You're quick to catch on aren't you?" she asked. I fell silent as the scene continued to unfold.  
Then HE appeared.  
He fell from the ceiling and impaled Aerith through the heart.  
"S-Sephiroth..." I Stuttered " HOW COULD YOU! SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! YOU MONSTER!" I screamed as i rushed forward to attack. Aerith grabbed my arm and we were in the flower field.  
" Twil... It's to late to do anything I've been gone for a few years..." She said. "But it's not fair!" I cried "All you do is help people even in death! And-and-and he just! I HATE HIM HE KILLED VINCENT!" I yelled.  
"If it makes you feel better...He's dead too... Cloud killed him." She said. The very thought that Sephiroth was dead eased my heart. "Aerith... why do so many people here look like people from my world?" I asked.  
She fell silent. As if looking for an answer in the never ending sky. She finally spoke. " Think of it as two sides of the same coin, It's made up of the same material, the material of the worlds are the people. But the sides are different looking so not everything is the same. Like places, and some people aren't in one world but are in the other like some things are on one side of a coin but not the other."  
I stared off into the distance blankly, the explaination cleared up why there were so many familiar faces, but why was I here?  
"Aerith my role to play... why was I chosen? Why didn't you just let me drown?" I asked solomly. " I wouldn't just let an innocent person drown themself thats just inhumain, besides I want to protect the planet and you can contain Chaos..." Her voice trailed off. "Well you need to wake up now. Tifa is worried about "the little girl" who collapsed in her door." She said with a smirk.  
"Oh come on I'm not that small!" I said back to her jokingly. The field faded and my eyes opened.  
I saw a big bright pair of brown eyes starring down at me. "HELLO HOW ARE YOU? ARE YOU FEELING ANY BETTER?" The owner of the chocolate orbs greeted loudly.  
"..." I couldn't speak...damn. So I gave the child a thumbs up. She grinned at me. "Hold on I'll go get Tifa! Okay?" I nodded in approval as Marlene scrambled out of the room.  
I looked down off the bed and saw my bag, I opened it to find the journal, I needed to record what had happened in my dream.  
I sat up crossed my legs and opened the book and I proceeded to write and draw my dream.  
I could hear Marlene trying to get Tifa but the reply was something like " Hang on I have some customers I'll be right there calm down."  
I finished faster because this time I just shaded and didn't color. Finally Marlene convinced Tifa to come see me. I was just finishing the details as Tifa walked into the room and I realized I was crying as I was putting the details into when I witnessed Aeriths death.  
"Hey don't cry. Whats wrong?" Marlene asked. I curled my body into a sitting fettle position as a pulled the book to my chest and cried into it. Tifa came over and tried to coax me out of the little ball I curled into.  
I finally sat up and brought the book away from myself. I set it in my lap. "What's wrong?" Tifa asked me softly. I picked up the book and wrote NIGHTMARE at the top of the page where I had drawn what I saw.  
I handed the book to Tifa. She gasped and then frowned.  
"Wh- Ho- When did you see this?" Tifa asked. I attempted to say "Last night in a dream" but all that came out was a coughing fit. And then I had one of my many brilliant ideas. I grabbed my drawing pencil and wrote the answer on my hand. Tifa gave me a concerned look. "Marlene can you get her some water?" The child nodded and came back moments later.  
I drank the water greatfully. " Thank you." I said. I sounded hoarse but it was definently better than coughing.  
"What's your name?" Marlene asked sweetly. "Twil...Twil Prima..." I replied weakly. "I'm Marlene Wallace." She said proudly. I smiled. "Nice to meet you Marlene."  
"You've been out for two days Twil. Would you like to go eat something?" Tifa asked. "Sounds awesome!" I exclaimed.  
I sprung out of the bed, I guess they changed me into my t-shirt and shorts while I was asleep, Probably for the best I don't really like wearing dresses. Marlene and Tifa took my hands and led me down the stairs to the bar.

AN: I'm sorry the chapter is rather short in comparison to the others but I'm having some serious writers block. Anyway... I have Aerith popping up because I'm planning on her being Twils guardian angel or something...yeah anyways... uh bye :D 


	8. Chapter 8 Pancakes shopping and a job

AN: Writers block is a bitch, theres no other way to say it. I HATE IT! WRITERS BLOCK MUST BE MURDERED! Once it is dead I can continue this story without problems. And then everything shall be happy happy joy joy. Pardon my lack of composure, I'm just feeling loopy today anyway SPECIAL THANKS TO...* Violet The wolf* For reviewing and putting the story on your favorites list. *Roxie-fearlessstorm* for reviewing.  
And *666Grimmjow666* for adding the story to your favorites list and putting me on author alert list. All of you have given me the will to continue this story despite the fact that writers block is being a bitch! MUFFINS FOR ALL OF YOU! ~ Love Rachy aka :D

Previously on THIS!

I think I actully jumped down the flight of stairs but I forget I was so hungry! Like Tifa said I had been asleep for two solid days. The Seventh Heaven bar was a cozy place, It didn't reak of alchohol like most bars it smelled like a place where you could really just settle down for a nap and wake up with a tray of muffins next to you, and we all know muffins make me very happy! It was a place where anyone no matter who you were could call home.  
And right now I could use a home full of loving people. And I found one right here, they only knew my name and they had already taken me in.  
Marlene and Tifa dragged me off into what appeared to be a dining room. Tifa went off to grab breakfast while Marlene had taken me to the table. "I'm gonna go get Denzel! He shouldn't be sleeping this late when we have a guest over!" Marlene said as she scurried back up the stairs. "Denzel...? must be the boy she was with..." I thought As Tifa came back into the room with a large plate of pancakes. Not as good as muffins but good enough. " Help yourself!" She exclaimed. And that's just what I did. I grabbed at least five of the baked batter and ate them all in under five bites. Those were some damn good pancakes they melted like butter on my toungue. I wished I could have eaten more but Marlene and Denzel needed to eat too, so I left them seven or so.  
"Twil I know you just woke up and all but some of my old friends are coming to visit for a few weeks, I need some help to get ready for them and around the bar anyway. Could you lend a hand?" Tifa asked.  
Of course I would help. These people who I barely knew took me in for Two whole days! " I'd be happy to help!" I replied. " It's the least I could do after all the trouble you must have went to fixing me up!"  
Later that morning Tifa had taught me to make a bunch of drinks and she had me clean the bar up a little. I was washing the tables around noon time when Tifa came up to me.  
" Twil most of your clothes are covered in blood, what you're wearing is your only clean outfit, What do you say we go shopping?" Tifa asked. " I guess hold on I'll go grab some of my money." I said as I went back to the room I stayed in. I grabbed the small container from my backpack and I hustled back down stairs. " Tifa how much is all this worth" I said holding out the now open substitute wallet.  
"Thats about 5000 gil. Why do you ask?"She replied. "We don't use gil where I come from. I'm not familiar with it's value...at all...this is the first time I've actully see or heard of it." I mummbled loud enough for her to hear. She gave me a confused glance and said " Oh well I'll teach you about it later. Come on let's go get you some new clothes!" She exclaimed. As she dragged me onto the streets of the city called Edge.  
"OH! How about this store Twil?" she asked as we stood in front of a small boutique. "I guess we could take a look... BUT! I refuse to wear pink!" I yelled at the last part. Pink wasn't my color.  
" Fair enough." Tifa said as we walked through the door. The bell tied to the door rang out ding-ding. As soon as I walked in my eye was caught by a white jacket that when worn would reach just above my knees,  
and a pair of grey cargo pants. I grabbed a plain black T-shirt and grabbed the rest of the outfit I couldn't look away from. " I like this one." I called to Tifa from across the room. "It'll look nice on you, what about this one?" She yelled back. She held up a black t-shirt and shorts and a red fleece jacket. My mind flashed to Vincents trade mark sweatshirt. "I Love it!" I exclaimed. It would make me feel like I had a peice of my best friend with me.  
We went to a few more stores after that, we eventully got me a pair of combat boots and sandels, the clothes from the boutigue, a new white dress with a black ribbon, a new long white t-shirt to replace my blood stained one, and a grey dress that ended just above my knees. Yeah I have a very strict color pattern.  
We made our way back to the Seventh Heaven. " Twil would you like to stay here for awhile? I do need an extra hand around here I'll pay you for your work too." Tifa asked as we walked through the door.  
Well let's see reasons why I should take the offer. I have no idea where I am. I don't know the currency system here. I don't know anyone. I'm small and vunerable. of course I said yes!  
" I don't want to be a bother Tifa. Would you really be okay with it?" I replied. "No trouble at all Twil." She said " Well I guess I'll take your offer then!" I said gleefully.  
I went up to the room that was now officialy mine and I packed my belongings and clothes into the dresser near the bed, I put my art supplies on the desk across from the door and I picked up my journal and went pack down to the bar. I sat on one of the barstools and wrote about my day so far I was just finished writing when Marlene came up to me. "Twil? Can you go out with me and Denzel on a walk? We think that bully might go after us again if we go alone." She asked.  
I nodded and hopped off the chair as me and the kids walked around Edge. I got this feeling that I forgot something really important...

Tifa's POV I was organizing bottles in the bar when I noticed Twil had left her journal on the counter, It was the same book she had drawn out her supposed NIGHTMARE of what happened to Aerith in the church.  
I had a biting curiosity about Twil, I offered her the job because I felt the need to watch her, she seemed so strange she had drawn what happened in the church even though she wasn't there, she didn't know what gil was even though it was the worldwide form of currency, and I wanted to find out how she had gotten wounded so badly. I wanted to know about this strange little girl, I noticed how she tried to act happy around others but had a look of pain in her eyes.  
I told myself I shouldn't but my curiosity got the better of me and I opened her journal to the beggining and I read her tradgic story. I noticed she had drawn in it occasionly I almost dropped it when I saw the picture of Sephiroth in the flames of Niblehime. She described her cousin whos description matched Cloud perfectly ironicly enough his name was Cloud.  
But what really got my attention was the name Vincent Valentine. This caught my eye of course because of the Vincent Valentine I knew. Twil's Vincent was her best friend he was in most of the drawings in the book, he looked exactly like the Vincent I knew if he were Twils age, she had written about the demon he had inside him and how it had almost killed her on several occasions, about the names she and Vincent had been called,her mothers death. Twil had written her whole life in this notebook. I felt sorry for her when I got to the latest entries her best friend dying, and her ending up here. After I had read her journal I put it down and prayed that what was in that book wasn't her life story, no one should have had to suffer so much.  
Twil had walked into the bar a few moments after I had finished reading. I ran over to her and hugged her.

Regular POV (Twils narrative)  
Me and the kids had finished our little outing and had walked into the bar when I suddently got bear hugged by Tifa she said things like "Oh you poor baby how did you grow so mature without your parents."  
I was confused as ever. "Wait? What are you talking about?" I asked as I managed to squirm out of Tifa's death hug. Her expression turned from sypathic to guilty. " I read your journal..." She said softly DAMN IT! That was what I forgot! I didn't put the stupid notebook away. "oh...That's alright...just don't talk about what's in there...to anyone..." I monotoned.  
"Twil...you've been speaking with Aerith lately right?" Tifa asked. I nodded. "Tell her everyone misses her..." she whispered. "She says Hi." I said remembering the message I was supposed to give. "Oh wait I already told you..." I said.  
"Well everyone will start getting here soon. We should get ready. Twil do you think you should change into one of your new outfits. I'm going to have you help me serve the customers tonight.  
I nodded I went up to my room and I changed into the grey dress and put on the red jacket. When I got back down stairs the door opened right on que, and the spunkie ninja girl from the dream who talked to Vincent burst through the bar door and yelled "HEY TIFS HOW YA BEEN!"

AN: and that concludes this chapter, it's really a filler/ set up chapter writers block sucks not to mention I have a headache. But I have a good idea for the next chapter! so everything is good. see ya next time :D 


	9. Chapter 9 Eavesdropping

AN: Well my mum just got out of the hospital. She had surgery. So this chapter (which I'm still having serious writers block over) is dedicated to my mum. LOVE YOU MUM 3 Now on with the story.~Rachy aka :D

The ninjas name was Yuffie Kisaragi and in the first day of meeting we had already become good friends. Seriously within the first three hours of knowing each she had learned more about my life than Tifa did and she read the book of my life. ( she learned about my whole predicament because she found the book too! I had a GOD DAMN IT WHY THE HELL DO I KEEP FORGETTING TO HIDE THAT DAMN BOOK! moment.)  
But other than stealing the book, we had a conversation about my general interests and my life, and Yuffies life and her interests. Apparently she is the princess of a nation called Wutia ( Which I later reaserched the next day to be some sort of tourist town) and she likes Materia. I not knowing what Materia is and questioning her about it got an hour long lecture on it. Seriously I could now tell you how materia is formed, It's uses, what happens when you combine them, and all effects caused by EVERY singal Materia ever created. I also learned that all these old friends coming to visit were actully people who helped Tifa and Yuffie save the world from everyones favorite silver haired lunatic physco with mommy issues and a god-complex (I didn't get all the details I'm just reapeting what I heard Yuffie describe him as.)

About two hours after Tifa somehow convinced Yuffie (Who I learned hates working) to help around the bar tonight, some more "friends" showed up. I met Cid ( who had smoked so many cigars I thought he was just going to turn into a puff of smoke and float out the window) he was old definently, and had a very colorful vocabulary. If everyone was censored for all swears they said than most of what Cid said would be one giant BLEEP. Then there was Barret who like Cid sweared A LOT. Turns out he was Marlenes father, he had a gun for an arm so I decided I would keep my distance and try NOT to piss him off.  
THEN Cait Sith came in... And I'll tell ya everyone had a good laugh over how I reacted to the floating moogle dolls existence. He had walked (more like bounced and floated) up to me and said in thick Irish/Scotish accent. "Oi lassie how are you on this fine day?" I blinked. I sat still for a moment. And then I picked him up and started shaking him. " OI! PUT ME DOWN!" He yelled. I did but then I said.  
"Ummm your a talking cat...Would you be offended if I asked you WHAT THE HELL?" Tifa said from behind the bar "You traveled through an inter-demmensional rift, and this shocks you?" "Yeah good point..." I replied. I looked back at the cat. " uhh sorry..." If he wasn't so fluffy and not threatening the glare he gave me would have actully been minorly menacing. "If you think that was was a wierd reaction, you should have seen her with cloud!" Marlene yelled. Now I know they're the same person, but this worlds Cloud has even spikier hair than my cousin. And thats saying something...  
I walked up to him and poked his head, and spoke like I was a stoner or something and said "Whoaaaaaa dude, Your hair defise gravity wtf?" Not exactly one of my good moments. Then even though Tifa said that it doesn't happen often, This world Cloud burst out laughing. What a nice day it turned out as.

Ten minutes later, Red XIII showed up, His real name is Nanaki so I called him that. (Ya know cause of the name thing) I tried to react in a more civil manner after Cait Sith because Nanaki is also a talking cat except with a flaming tail, and he's bright orange. Nanaki is actully quite intelligent, smarter than most people really. He asked me about my interest, my answer had something to do with muffins, art, baseball, and some other stupid stuff.

Then he asked me where I was from. I gave him a straight forward true answer. "Boston" Yeah go Red Sox. Yankees suck.  
He looked at me like the place didn't exist (Which I suppose it didn't in this world) and I was crazy. (I don't deny that I am) "Oh...I don't believe I've ever heard of that place. Is it only a small village?" He asked.  
I couldn't say yes to that. ITS THE FREAKIN CAPITOL OF MASSACHUSETTS! And I didn't want to lie to Nanaki, 1. because he seemed like a nice friend to have. And 2. He seems to be the kind of person who can see through a lie like a window. So I replied with a "uhhhhh no." And then thankfully noticing my lame reaction and realizing my discomfort, Tifa and Yuffie called me over to help clean the kitchen. Phew.  
I don't know why I reacted like that, probably because he had found me suspicious from saying I was from a place that techniquly didn't exist. Yeah lets say thats the answer.  
"Please don't tell them to much about me." I said to the girls. "Eh don't worry if anything bad slips out, they'll all understand." Yuffie replied. Tifa nodded in agreement. Just then Cloud came in, holding a book...  
HEY WAIT A MINUTE! That book looked odly familiar..."You uh have very nice hand writing Twil..."He said. That...stupid... book... He cleared his throat and set the book in my hand. "umm yeah sorry but it looked interesting..."He mummbled. "You people need to stop going through my stuff" I grumbled. "You shouldn't leave it on the counter!" Yuffie retorted. I asked him how much he'd read, Of course because everyone here is a giftedly fast reader, he finished it. I was going to go pout when I heard Cid yell "hey where the hells the vampire? He's late!"

The door opened. In it's frame stood a tall young man with long Raven black, hair pale skin, rose red eyes, clad in a black shirt and pants with a tathered red cape and headband hiding most of his face.  
His arm had a golden gontlet. I wondered if it was deatachable false arm or maybe it was just like a glove. He looked like Vincent, Yuffie had called him Vinnie, This was my Vincent only he wasn't ,he was this worlds he was just a reflection of mine.  
"For the last time I'm not a vampire..." He monotoned in a deep dark voice. "Ah you know I'm only joking Vince!" Cid yelled again. He walked over and put an arm around him,making him tense, I figured he wasn't big on physical contact. Vincent just shook his head and took a seat at the edge of the bar, while Cid and Barret were betting to see who could drink the most.  
Nanaki managed to climb onto the chair onto the chair next to him. They started talking, somehow I knew it was about people might not be able to see them because of my long hair, but I have ears, and they're very strong, and I felt bad about it but I eavesdropped on their conversation. what I heard went like this.

Nanaki: She's suspicious Vincent, have you ever seen her around here before?  
Vincent: Only twice. Once she was playing Violin in the square.  
Nanaki: And the second?  
Vincent: Do you remember the nightmares I had during my sleep in the mansion?  
Nanaki: Those weren't your sins to repent for Vincent, but go on.  
Vincent: There was a break in the nightmares Nanaki my friend.  
Nanaki:...And?  
Vincent: I convinced myself I was a monster, she appeared and told me I wasn't, she spoke to me like we were old friends, but what worried me was, she appeared to me to be gravely injured.  
Nanaki:...Is that all?  
Vincent...yes.  
Nanaki: I fear for that child, she has a look of great pain in her eyes though she tries to hide it, she's very frail, you can see a bandage just barely under her jacker, It's fresh with blood, lots of it, Makes her even more interesting, wanting to know how that happened to her...

It's amazing what you hear in a bar. I didn't want to hear any more so I walked over and offered them something to drink. Vincent declined, Nanaki asked for some water.  
"Pardon me but I don't believe I ever got your name." Nanaki said as I brought the glass. "Twil, Twil Prima" I stated. I dropped my gaze so I didn't have to look at him and Vincent, it made me to sad to face him when he didn't even know who I was. From their point of view I must have made the floor look like the most interesting thing in the world. "anything else?" I asked quietly "No thank you Twil that will be all." Nanaki said. I walked off.  
Wait...where was my book? DAMN THAT STUPID BOOK! WHY CAN'T IT JUST STAY IN ONE PLACE! I thought. I saw Vincent and Nanaki head to the door. "Twil can you tell Tifa we'll be back in a while?" Nanaki called. I nodded and went back to starring at the increasingly interesting floor. ooo mahogony.  
I walked over to Tifa. "Vincent and Nanaki went out for a bit, Can I go for a walk?" I felt the need to go somewhere very important. Seeing I was distressed, TIfa nodded in approval.

I quickly scrambled to the door and a jogged lightly down the streets of Edge. It was a bit cold I was greatful for the fleece jacket, that reminded me so much of my dear friend "...warm... and red..= Vincent"  
How I longed to see him again, like I uasully saw him, sure the one I just saw was still him, but again he really only was a reflection of my Vincent.

I was lost in my thoughts until I came to a halt at an old church, "Oh wow How did I get here?" I wasn't even paying attention to my surroundings on the way.  
I opened the door. I knew this was the place I needed to be. Before the alter was a patch of flowers, In the very center there were several roses, my favorite. Tending to the flowers, was non other than my guardian angel/spiritaul guide/guide through nightmares, The flower girl Aerith.

AN: And that concludes this lovely chapter, dedicated to my mum as I already stated. Gangs all there I think... except the Turks, don't worry I need someone to be funny rather than slightly depressing, so there the ones. Really writing Twil just kinda makes me sad, her life sucks! Anyway I wrote this chapter at midnight because thats when my writers block dissolves and I get creative, the downside is I can't type quite write so please excuse the errors I made. ~ :D


	10. Chapter 10 Tears and Rain

AN: Writers block sucks... :D Disclaimer: I don't own, I never will, Twil is the only thing I own, aside from everything I own.  
Review or ummm fall down a hole full of jelly (And not the yummy kind)

"Oh hi Twil." Aerith piped brightly as she checked a rose for any sign of wilting. I walked down to the flower patch and sat down next to her. "So everyone is going to be at the seventh heaven tonight?" She asked.  
I only nodded, I felt sick for some reason, probably because I suck at running or because my bandage was starting to unravel allowing me to bleed again.

"Do me a favor and bring back some flowers for everyone." I nodded again. "Everyone misses you..." I barely said above a whisper. She turned and smiled at me and then she faded away in a flash of light. "You have a few visitors..." She called as she disapeared.  
I turned around and gave a look that was a cross between annoyed and a pout "It's not very polite to spy on people you know?" I grummbled.  
Eaves dropping is so rude. I swear the nerve of some peo- Ya know I'm going to stop at the risk of sound like a hypocrit.  
Nanaki and Vincent stepped out from behind a pillar in the church. "Sorry Twil, I caught a scent of blood in the air and traced it here." Nanaki replied. "Are you alright...?" Vincent asked quietly.  
"I'll live..." I replied bordly.  
I grabbed a various asortment of colored flowers a few were some pale pink shade most were just plainly white but I grabbed several roses, I held them tightly in my right hand while the others were in my left.  
I clutched the stem of my favorite flower a bit to tightly and had been stabbed my several thorns, I walked past Vincent and Nanaki as blood started trickling off my fingers. The pair caught up to me and pointed out to me that I was bleeding, I wanted to say something like "No shit sherlock" but this being a parrellel world they probably wouldnt get the joke, not to mention it'd be horribly rude. I mummbled a bit before my vision started to blurred, I brought the back of my hand to my forehead and found it to be burning. "...damn..." I hissed.

"Is something wrong Twil...?" Vincent asked. I told him I was fine and it was just a headcold but mid sentence I was cut off as I saw a figure in the distance watching me.  
I dropped to my knees and began vomiting up blood, coughing it up I was used to at this point, puking not so much. Despite the absolute undying pain in my throat my focus wouldn't leave that figure. It was a man with long silver hair and black clothing a katana in his hands,cruel green eyes that look apoun pain and suffering with amusment.  
I almost didn't hear Vincent and Nanaki calling my name in a panicked tone. "...no...it can't...be him... I-I saw...he's dead...Se-sephir-" I stuttered. I collapsed on the coblestone street and moaned in agony as several drops of water fell on my face.  
Nanaki yelled a panicked "WHAT!" As he saw my horrified gaze at the figure. He grimanced, he definently recongnized him. "Vincent we need to get her back to the seventh heaven now!" Nanaki who was no longer acting level headed growled.

Vincent nodded and scooped up my limp body, Damn he was a pretty fast runner. He cradled me like a baby, ever so reminding me of how little, frail, and weak I really am. Hell even Yuffie had a good three inches of height on me.  
It was almost fitting really, I was a baby, all I did was sit and practicly cry for attention, all I did was cry when Vincent was possessed, when he fought the gun man i cried, when he saved me from Sephiroth I cried, I was a worthless nothing,who sat and cried while her best friend died.

It took me a minute to realize it was raining. I loved rain it hid my tears of pain so no one would suffer the burden they caused. I started singing song verses about tears and rain. A few of which i made up.

"Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday"  
"And all your tears, they will disapear"  
" The tears of angels shall wash away yours, tears from the sky please my angel I beg you do not cry"

And then several memories hit me in the face.  
Whenever something happened to me to make me sad, it would rain. The day I got shot it poured outside,when my mother died I stood outside in the rain for hours till I stopped crying, when Vincent was possesed it was raining then, when I was running from Sephiroth, when I was getting to the hollow of the tree I nearly missed because the rain made it slippery. It rained every time I suffered. Why hadn't I noticed? Why didn't I remember the rain If it was my comfort factor...? Vincent snapped me out of my had wiped some of the blood dripping down my cheek away. He saw the pain I was in and promised me I would be okay.

The bandage around my shoulder had unraveled so much not only could I bleed fluently but you could see strands of it falling out of my sleeve.  
Good thing my jacket was red or the blood might have actully showed.  
I coughed up way more blood than usual, I'd run out of air halfway through the fit. I was sufficating. And DAMN it hurt. When I finally regained my ability to breath my dear friend AIR =) I started crying,  
I began cursing myself for it. "Vincent wouldn't cry..." I thought. That made me cry even harder, no matter what happened he was level headed and dare I say it. Happy, cheerful, kind, warm, and loving.  
And here I was Depressing, whiny, cold, good for nothing cry baby, weak useless Ghost. Why he called me an angel I had no idea.

But I refused to show my emotions. The rain definently helped. But wait...I was trembeling. Oh c'mon! No fair I can't hide that! I'm wearing a fleece jacket I have no excuse.

"Poor little Twil, You must be scared" A cruel voice mocked from no specific direction. I heard it in what seemed like my mind, That didn't seem to be the case because Vincent looked around cautiously and Nanaki perked up his ears.  
"Shut...up...you...stupid...best-friend murdering lunatic!" I growled. "That's not very nice. You should be more polite to people who hold your friends life in there hands, We wouldn't want anymore harm to befall your little boy friend would we?"He monotoned. He had my Vincent held captive and ALIVE! OH SHIT!  
"Don't listen to a word he says Twil!" Nanaki yelled.  
"Sephiroth so help me God! If you so much as lay a finger on him, I'll be the one to kill you on the spot!" I retorted with venom in every word.  
"Thats some big talk coming from the girl who sat by while her friend bled to death! Why try to save him if he hates you for just leaving him! You left him behind and came here! You didn't even bother to see if he was still breathing."

He struck a big cord on the heart string with that last remark. He wasn't breathing when I was with him, but what did I know I was no doctor.  
Then this worlds Vincent did something that not even Nanaki thought was possibled. He lost his temper.  
"SHUT UP SEPHIROTH! She's but a child! You have not one singal right to torment her so, nor should you speak to anyone in such a manner! Burn in hell you rude maniac demonic ugly spot on the face of humanity."

We all took a moment to let that set in.

"Damn Sephiroth, you just got owned..." I piped shattering the five minute long silence. I hated silence almost as much as I loved rain.  
When my mother had died people wouldn't talk to me because they thought it might upset me, they thought I should be left alone to contemplate about how my life would change. But Damn I wanted company more than anything, someone to listen to me but they kept there distance, even Vincent was quieter than usaul.  
Thus why silence was my mortal enemy.

We burst through the doors of the Seventh Heaven about ten minutes after Sephiroths voice disapeared.  
Nanaki yelled for Tifa to find whatever medical supplies she could. Was it me or was I starting to feel really numb,Man how much blood could I have lost.

I blacked out when Vincent laid me down on my bed.  
The last thing I saw were the concerned faces of Cloud, Tifa, Vincent, Nanaki, Yuffie, Cid, Cait Sith, and Barrett looking down at me.

"You get yourself injured a lot don't you Twil" Aeriths voice called through the darkness.

AN: eheheheh n_n* It's been a bit since my last update huh, I just think I should let you know the story will be finished within the next 6 or so chapters so yeah...review or [ insert threat here]

btw finished this at 1am :D


	11. Chapter 11 Sephiroth the cross dresser

AN: HEEEYYYYYYYYY GUUUYYYs I got an awesome suggestion from Violet the wolf, and while I probably will not do something from Sephiroths point of view I will use your other suggestion for this chapter, we get to learn why Sephiroth is after Twil THANK YOU. Oh and Twils colorful vocabulary is going to pop up a lot now ~ :D aka Rachy

Previously on this...

"You get your self injured a lot don't you Twil?" Aeriths voice called through the darkness.

I honestly thought I deserved all this pain because at the time I was really emo like I was on the verge of cutting myself and I really don't think anyone would approve of that because they're all constantly saving my sorry ass. But who really needs to cut themselves when you have A crazy lunatic after you, He cuts you for...wait why the hell was the fruitcake after me anyway?

"What does he want with me Aerith?" I asked. "Well my first question is how long have you been so sick? That will help me answer your question." She replied

When did I get so sick? "thirteen..." I said I wasn't even paying attention to what I was saying, I was trying to figure out why I was saying it. Because I was answering a question I didn't know the answer to But then I realized, I was right.

" I was thirteen. friday the 13th. Vincent had his first demon outburst...He stabbed me. the next day I started coughing up blood..."  
"I knew it" She smirked evilly. " The black materia is causing this"

Then that dim little light bulb went off in my emo little head. " Thats not Aeriths smile..."  
She waved a hand in front of her face, to reveal Sephiroth. "Give me the black materia if you ever want to recover and see your friend again or it will kill you"  
I should have been incredibly intimidated, but He was still wearing Aeriths dress...oh my god...

I slapped my hand over my mouth to regain my composuer after a spontanious explosion of laughter, that failed and AHAHAHAHAHAHOHMYGODHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHYOULOOKSOSTUPIDHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAOMGIKNE WYOUWEREACROSSDRESSERHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

I woke up when I fell off my bed and onto the floor, where i rolled around and smacked the ground, while I continued to laugh like a maniac.  
Yuffie burst into the room "TWIL?! Are you okay? We heard a - Whats so funny?"

Hahahahahgetmesomepaperandap enHAHAHAHHAHAHahahaHAHAHAHAH AHhahahahaHHAHAH She heard pen and paper and grabbed some off my desk, I took the pen in one hand placed the paper on the floor and bit my other hand to try not to laugh,  
I quickly sketched the cross dressing Sephiroth and handed it to her, She looked at the page back at me then the page. She started snickering, she eventully fell over laughing "OMG WE GOTTA SHOW TIFA!"

We tried getting up but laughing made that difficult after about ten minutes we managed to crawl to the wall and try to climb up, we made it to the hallway and then the stairs We left our wall support and then fell down the stairs. I sat up a looked at Yuffie, And I started laughing again. Tifa came over and tried to ask if we were okay, Yuffie shoved the paper in her face, and like any normal person would if they had seen it she burst out laughing. We were having a good old time laughing our asses when suddently

"WILL YOU SHUT THE ! #$ UP AND STOP BEING GIRLFRIENDS FOR 5 ! #$ING SECONDS" Cid yelled "I HAVE A HEADACHE"

"It's your fault you got the hangover you old fart" Yuffie yelled

After we all calmed down Tifa piped in "I knew he was a cross dresser"  
"deep down we all knew" I said. Oh speaking of what we knew Black Materia, what was that? I remember something about it being the reason they had to save the world from Yuffies story. Sephiroth wanted to destroy the world using meteor aka the black materia they supposedly killed him, Sephiroth said in my world they got him the other world meaning they must have killed him then so maybe using the materia he cause a time warp or something splitting him into copys and then because i played a song and ended up about a year after he was killed it didn't make sense to me bit its the only idea I got.

This chapter sucked because it was rushed, see because the school board is full of morons school already started for me so i haven't had time to write I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER ~ :D


	12. That was odd?

OOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAA YYYYY THIS TOOK WAY TO LONG AND IT PROBABLY SUCKS BUT...I feel bad not updating and I had an AWESOME idea for the end so I HAVE TO WRAP THIS UP BEFORE I FORGET IT, ps thanks for the reviews guys ~ :D

After me and Yuffie got over the pain in our sides I decided I needed to do research on how to find Vincent and kill Sephiroth " That dirty rat bastard son of a bitch" I thought. I blinked for a moment, where did that come from? I never swear as harshly as that...weird...

I felt weird for the rest of the day...The day...my birthday was in about 32 hours I wondered why I didn't notice.  
I felt off somehow but i couldn't explain it and I made an attempt to hide it, everyone seemed to buy it except for Nanaki and this Vincent. Jeez my heads a sparkly clean window to them huh. I had Tifa to direct me to the nearest place of information, which just so happened to be a library, Lovely, i like to read, the rest of my day even during research was such a blur I don't remember any of it. It was like I wasn't in control of what I was doing, where the supposed 'black materia' in my side was burned when I tried to do anything on my own. The only thing I can actully remember was when I was able to move on my own again. I had a vision of sorts...

' An icy peak looking down into a large crater... green aura shinning at the bottom... Lifestream i beilive is its name so pretty... there were rocks floating in air all around, there he was the Devil himself Sephiroth stood in the center of the floating platforms, Next to him was a large blood red transparent crystal, It looked like someone was inside trying to break it, they looked very angry like the very second his guard was down he would tear out Sephiroths throat, red eyes

Vincent...he was alive

The crystal was sound proof I guess but I think he said something along the lines of" ! !$# !$# %$! #! ! $# ^%!## !# #! #$!# YOU LITTLE ! #% ! ^#!%$ #!%& # WHERE THE HELL IS SHE TELL ME NOW YOU LITTLE !# $$%#^%! %$^!%$" Cid would be so proud of him.

I emerged from the vision and hauled ass out the librarys doors and looked for a good hill to watch from.  
At the edge of the city at the top of the lump on the plains I saw a blury outline of a peak it had a greenish arua around it

" That's where he is..." Something whispered to me it didn't sound like anyone I knew not even Sephiroth and Aerith, it was just a voice. " Vincent..." I whispered " I'll be there soon... please stay safe..." I begged and prayed that he would be okay, Vincent was pretty much all I had. Most of my family was dead except for my dad and my cousin but his parents had some money trouble and couldn't afford to deal with me. My dads job caused him to have to go for months on end, really Vincents family practiclly raised me, I went to there house for dinner all the time, I went on every family vacation they did, I went to all their family gatherings, I stayed over all the time, they were my family! I had to protect them I was in dept to them for having to deal with me all the time.

I cried tears of absolute undying joy all the way back to the Seventh Heaven. I burst in ran up to my room and grabbed my knife out of my bag and slung the sack over my shoulders, I attempted to run straight out the door again, I had to get to that mountain, for.. for...- Yuffie grabbed the jacket hood and pulled me back in " TWIL? Where do you think your going?!" She yelled. " I KNOW WHERE HE IS YUFFIE LET GO! I HAVE TO HURRY BEFORE SOMETHING HAPPENS TO HIM LET GO!" I screamed. I began flailing out of Yuffies grip

I was freaking out, I was going insane, the only thing kepping me going was the thought of Vincent being alive I had to get to him before it was to late.

Cloud stepped in front of me. " Twil? Are you sure you know?" He asked quizingly like I was 11 or something, " I'M NOT A LITTLE KID DAMN IT! I KNOW THIS IS RIGHT! I KNOW WHAT IM DOING MOVE! NOW! I demanded like a bratty kid.  
Clouds eyes widedned in reaction to what i had yelled

I paused for a moment and stopped squirming. "...sorry... I don't know what just came over me...I just...I know where he is... I have to get to him or...or he might-" I was on the verge of crying bloody murder.

" Say no more give us five minutes. we'll get your friend back Twil. " Cloud said before going to Tifa. " Call Reno we need a helicopter stat! Marlene! Denzel! You two are watching the bar, EVERYONE ELSE! Gear up we're going to kill Sephiroth FOR THE LAST TIME!" He ordered. For the last time? he must have faked his death a few times already...

" Uhhh Yuffie could you let go of my hood, your chocking me..." She must have forgotten that I don't have some crazy ability like everyone else and I can't go more than 23 seconds without air

" Oh sorry Twi-" She looked at the knife that was in my hand. "...Can I see that for a second...?" I handed it to her. " I thought you said you didn't know what materia was? Look see you have 5 slots right here! Shiva, Alexander, Chocobo, Cure, and the..." she paused and her eyes widened "Holy..." Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over. " Uhhhh is that important or what...?" I asked. Tifa looked over at me, she looked like she could start crying too. " That belonged to Aerith..." I let that set in oh my

" Forget about that just hurry up to that mountain..." It was that voice again, It sounded kind of hostile this time. I blanked out again I just know that Yuffie gave me back my knife, we got in a helicopter and we went to the mountain.

I don't remember anything else, Sorry guys but Vincent ( My Vincent ) Will have tell the story from his veiw for a bit at least. ~ Twil

Vincents POV

"bored, bored, bored, bored". I'd been stuck in that cramped little space for about 5 1/2 days and I had completly given up on trying to break out of the crystal prison, weird thing was I didn't get tired or hungry, If that wasn't weird or didn't bother me enough I had to sit and listen to that asswipe Sephiroth. The. Whole. Entire. Time. There was only one other thing that could make me wanna kill myself more at that point. Twil being dead, but from what I heard captain mc god complex rambling about, She was alive and okay. That one little thought made the whole experience toleratble. But he kept saying something about the black materia and " The pathetic girl won't live to see 15" Which as you might imagine stressed me out to the brink of stabbing myself. Because Twil, the sweet little angel, my best friend, was turning 15 in about 26 hours, If you could narrow down how long your best friend had to live would you feel like killing yourself too? Is this what she felt like with me? " My god Twil please stay away from here, your safe where you are now, stay there, stay out of trouble..." I thought. But despite the fact that Twil is easily upset and hurt, she's incredibly determind, shes going to under estimate Sephiroths strength, march in and get hurt.

" Please..please...please let her be okay..."

And that concludes this chapter, I hope it doesn't suck I just can't think of anything good to write, but I tried n_n so i hope you can accept this and it will tie you over till next time ~ :D 


	13. Chapter 13 Vincent goes somewhat emo

Me : ONE AFTER ANOTHER YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAA AAAAAAAAAA-

Twil : Calm down...

Me: NEVEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Vincent: * Shakes head* Just start the story...

It's been about 10 hours since anything happend, I could have sworn I heard a helicopter and fighting and my only thought was " Oh god what did Twil do..." She never intended on it but she got herself in trouble WAY TOO OFTEN, It's kinda sad really she's a "Little Angel" but nothing ever goes right for her. I got really, really, really bored and started kicking the walls of the crystal just so I could know I could still function. I started trying to cut myself with my nails, just so I knew I wasn't having a horrible nightmare about solitary confinement. Note to self: Always stay with someone if stuck in a small space, so sanity is maintained.

" Twils gonna kill me..." I mummbled. I was cutting myself, GREAT! I'm going emo, Twil won't like that.

I'm sure your thinking " Gee Vincent couldn't you just shoot the crystal?" Yeah I tried that, it's bullet proof, It bounced off and grazed me a few times, Yes it hurt but I stopped caring like 6 hours ago.

" It could be worse..." I knew that voice damn demon. Well I more or less despise him for what he did to Twil so I refused to give it a descent response.

" I hate you " I monotoned. " Thats not very nice, and I was just gonna tell you how to get out of here. Pfft I guess you don't need my help." He replied. Ugh he actully knew too, I know he does, he lives in my head. Yes people I had an all powerful and knowing demon in my head who's very bratty and sarcastic, yyyaaaayyyyy...  
I sighed. " Fine... What do you want."

" TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE OH MY GOD I CAN'T STAND IT! This is the least interesting thing I've ever done!  
So I'll make a deal with you, When you need to get out, to help your girlfriend, I'll give you some of my power so we can bust out and kill that little insect who put us in here! IM DYING OF BORDOM!" The demon, I think his name is Chaos... Yelled sort of... in my head...what?

" What's the catch to this Chaos..." I questioned, I couldn't trust this guy he tried to kill my best friend because I was worried if I let him loose he'd hurt her, I'd hold him back. So he figured if he killed Twil I'd move on in like 3 minutes and let him rampage. Actully I constantly have to go over with him, if Twil dies I'll kill myself thus killing him.

Yeah I'd kill myself if Twil died, she's all I have to live for, the reason I get up in the morning, my only friend, I was a monster, I just want to protect her. She doesn't seem to realize how much she's done for me and other people, She offered to kill herself to end my pain, she took a bullet for the girl who made her life hell, stopped a nut case from shooting a six year old, distracted bullies from other kids.

And the Angel wasn't even going to live to 15 according to Sephiroth. 16 hours left till she turned 15. I had to get out and get her away from here. " Theres no catch Vincent I just want to get out of here." Im gonna get us out of here, help you kill that little rat and then Im gonna be so happy i won't bother you for three years minimum." He swore.

" Fine deal..." I said " When are we busting out?"

" When your anger gets the best of you, you'll be stronger then." Great I'll just wait for the moment when I feel my sanity snap in half...oh wait that happened about FIVE AND A HALF DAYS AGO! Me and Chaos talked for six hours, for once I was glad he was around I wasn't dying of bordom just stuck talking casually to the demon living inside my head who tried to kill the only good thing that happened to me, nothing wrong with that statement nope.

" Oh by the way, look to your left just glance, if you turn your head Sephiroth will see them too." Chaos told me. I used my periferal vision to see several pairs of eyes looking over at Sephiroth and me. Blue, brown, etc. But one pair was red like mine, and another which I quickly identified as Twils was a mix of a sickly greenish color like Sephiroth, and her cute little brown ones. I was to occupied to notice of course my thoughts were " Who are the people shes with? How did she get here? Is she hurt? Does Sephiroth notice them?" My worries came true Twil started to move forward slightly she was holding the pocket knife I had given her. " Someone stop her!" I cringed, The guy with my eyes grabbed her and held her back.  
Twil looked uncharacteristcly mad but she accepted her defeat. Note to self 2 : Thank that guy later...

" Stop trying to hide you pathetic little worms, I know your there." Sephiroth growled. " Shit!" I whispered " He knows? How long did he know?"

He whirled around and looked Twil dead in the eyes " This is your last chance to surrender the Black Materia on your free will."

" Free will? What the hell does he mean by that?" Chaos asked. " I don't wanna know Chaos... Whatever he means I hope we can stop it." I replied. Sheesh sometimes when I'm talking to Chaos it's like he's more like the annoying yet cool big brother I never had, not a demon.

" Never!" Twil shouted. Her eyes turning a bit back to her usual brown.

" Fine you made a bad choice, now this will have to hurt." Sephiroth monotoned " The black Materia has Jenova cells in it. The black materia is in you, can you guess what that means? Your spikey haired friend can tell you." He glared at the blond one. Huh. he looks like Twils cousin Cloud...

"TWIL GET BACK!" He yelled, he quickly and protectivly pushed Twil behind him.

"Cloud...? What does he mean...? Twil asked, she looked like a scared little kid, she had no idea whats going on and neither did I.

END CHAPTER! YAY its shory but its a progression in the story 


	14. Chapter 14 Messing with minds

Me: Sorry if this one is sloppy my friend was throwing things at me... I was also distracted my her cat trying to turn the doornob to get out of the room it was funny. Btw how to you guys like my sarcastic portrail of Vincent?

Previoulsy on this

" Cloud...? What does he mean..." Twil asked, she looked like a scared little kid, she had know idea what was going on and neither did I.

If I had known sooner I would have busted out then and there, but I didn't think fast enough and Twil had to pay for it.

" Give me the Materia..." Sephiroth said.  
"CLOUD! What the hell does he mean?!" Twil cried to the guy who apparently is Cloud, and her cousin...? uhhhh...  
"GIVE IT!" Sephiroth yelled. Sheesh sephy i think you forgot a few words in that sentence...  
He clenched his fist. Twil dropped to the ground her hand moved to the left side of her rib cage, where I had stabbed her ... I caused this didn't I?

"stop it..." she shuddered. " Stop It." She started getting up. "STOP IT" I saw her eyes they were that sickly green again.  
"STOP IT! STOP IT STOP IT STOP!" She screamed as she dove forward with the knife. The group she was with started screaming at her to stay back. The guy with my eyes tried to grab her arm and pull her back but she was to fast.

She sprang up and tried to stab him but he was even faster than Twil. He raised his katana and skewered her, to close to her heart for me not to worry, but she didn't react at all she just stared at Sephiroth boredly.  
And as a reference to TFS I think my rage broke. My fist smashed through the crystal and I attepmted to deck Sephiroth,

UNFORTUNETLY, he saw me and effortlessly flicked Twil off the katana at me. And I hate to admit it but for whatever reason, I simply didn't care, I angirly knocked her limp little figure away and manage to get a good few fists into Sephiroths jaw.

I was like a fly, he grabbed my wrist and tossed me back towards Twil.  
I, regaining some sense got my feet to the ground and skidded to a halt not wanting to land on Twil. I looked back at her, and the blood around her.

Whatever anger fueled me instantly left as I immediatly dropped to her side.

"Don't worry Vincent." She whispered, she was crying again her eyes back to brown but empty. It hurt my heart when she cried, it seemed like any good in the world exploded in a firery painful death when she cried.  
"It doesn't hurt...I can't feel anything...but that's why I-i'm scared" I cut her off.  
"Twil..." I said, just to silence her, she didn't have much energy to do much, and I couldn't stand watching her struggle just to get a few words out at a time. I grabbed her hand, it was ice cold, even colder than usaul. I could see why she was scared, not feeling an injury like that, something was wrong.

Sephiroth started laughing. " Really did I ever mention how nice you look covered in your own blood? It looks bad on other people, but you ah lovely."

The anger was back, I quickly left Twils side, and stood, loosing stable mind.

"Who the hell do you think you are...? To say something like that to her...? What the hell do you want...?!" I growled.  
" You son of a bitch." I oddly felt bad about that last remark to Sephiroths mother but I pushed that thought to the back of my mind.  
He started moving forward, he clenched his fist again, and I heard Twil scream. " NO SHUT UP!"  
My eyes widened in shock as I tried to get back to her, when and ice wall speperated us. " She was yelling something... Shiva? Whatever that was...And...? Stay back...  
Crying for her companions to run, crying for me to leave before Sephiroth pulled something, used her against us.

I was shouting profanities and trying to smash the ice. She curled into a fetel posistion inside the ice dome she created around herself and cried, and I wasn't there to help her like I'd always been, to tell her it's okay. She was alone and scared and I just sat and watched. My own rage filled me and I turned to face Sephiroth. The gang Twil was with, was rushing forward at Sephiroth, I wondered if they knew him?

"Yuffie! Tifa! Start working on that wall!" Cloud I assumed yelled. The two girls, Yuffie and Tifa nodded and came my way. Yuffie punched the ice.  
" TWIL! Hang on buddy! we'll get you out!" She yelled.  
" It won't work." I hissed. She looked at me bewildered, I barely saw her look at one of the members of the gang, huh he looked like an older version of myself. It was the dude with my eyes.  
"What do you mean it won't work?" The other girl asked, Tifa I think.  
"She put herself in there willingly, to protect us..." I answered. They looked at me sadly.  
"...She's trying to stop herself from hurting us like Cloud almost did..." I didn't feel like prying for details, but my best bet was Twil knew Sephiroth was controlling her, like some other poor smuck, and she doesn't want it to end up like another time, best. guess. ever.

Sephiroth saw we were trying to get to Twil and he rushed at us. The girls weren't paying attention and didn't see it coming.  
Don't even ask me how I did it but, I LEGITIMETLY grabbed the katana mid strike and held it up, any later and Yuffie would have been sliced in half. I saw the blood coming off my hands, somehow they weren't cut off.  
" Shit, since when could I do this..." I mummbled. Sephiroth was to distracted with me to notice the rest of the group attacking him, I heard a machine gun, saw a spear be launched, watched a giant sword slash Sephiroth, and heard a gun shot a lot like Cerebus, and a bullet though Sephys left lung, my thoughts... " Nice shot dude..."

Sephiroth started slashing at us. And just because I'm a horrible person, and his aim sucked i said " Oh no... he's gonna get us... I'm so scared...ahhhh..." He scowled at me then grinned like a maniac.

"Do you want her to die?... I'm sure you do...she let you die, all she's done is force her problems on you, why not just get rid of her..." I clenched my teeth, who the hell does this guy think he is!  
I thought " NO! get rid of her she's my best friend, I won't let anyone hurt her! Even if I have to die!"  
"Think again..." He said, great he reads minds this can't get any better... " ...You hate her...I know you do...So give up and kill her...she left you...she deserves to die, oh but of course you won't beilive me, you'll only listen to your sweetheart, because she loves you, well where has she been these days? Not looking for you thats for sure... she doesn't care. So kill her."

Everyone stopped trying to attack, taken back by what he just said, they all looked at me waiting to see my reaction.  
I looked back at Twil, I always tried not to show emotion, and I don't know if you guys have noticed, but I'm really good at that, even so the sadness that plastered my face was more obvious than the sound of a gunshot.  
I couldn't hate her right? She's the best thing that ever happened to me... I died to protect her right? Or did I fall for puppy dog eyes? NO. I know what I did, I think... he was seriously getting to me. Making me turn on my best friend, who needed me, and it was starting to work.

Twil was talking to herself I could here her through the ice " vincent...please don't listen to him, i didn't mean for any of this to happen...Don't listen to him. Make him stop! Before he makes it hurt. VINCENT!" She burried her face in her hands and started screaming she was sorry hystericly.

And I was starting to agree with Sephiroth, practicly ignoring Twils pain.

What the hell was going on?

END CHAPTER!

Phew sorry that took longer than I thought it would, but I've had a few essays this week and haven't found the time to write...anyway, reviews make me happy and get me off my lazy ass...SOOOOOOOO REVIEW pwease (;_;) 


	15. Chapter 15 ALL CAPS RAGE

Oh shit everyone head for the hills, I'm Back Baby! Now let me just start by saying I had a huge Greenday montage this week, it kicked ass, very inspirational too. Now then shall we continue...

Twils POV ( That's right we're both back :P )

Cold...cold...cold...thats's what I was, bleeding to death, having a torturose lunitic try to convince my best friend to kill me, while he might not have noticed, was having a demon attack, while said lunitic keeps telling me to give him a ! #$ing object that could destroy the world. WHAT ELSE IS NEW? Oh I wasn't in pain, thats new, very new, unfamiliar, I haven't felt so numb before ever. I didn't like it. I wasn't the numbness I'd get when Vincent would give me a hug, or when I lost blood, or when I'd sleep.

It felt like I was blocked off from the world, no one cared for my pain, The only person aware of me was Sephiroth, and he was ummm trying to brainwash me or some shit like that...

I kept screaming for him the shut up, not even my ice dome could keep his voice out.

I was as usual crying at this point, when Vincent tapped on the ice. I looked up at him. The parts of his eyes I could see through his messy emo hairstyle looked so empty, hurt, torn, pained, confused...sad.

" Twil...? Let me in please...?" He asked, GOD why did he sound so sad. I know he didn't show emotion, but sadness is an emotion...

Tifa and Yuffie were freaking out next to him, and I saw why. Blood was dripping from his mouth, a lot like mine was, I looked over him and saw the MINOR problem, Sephiroth had stabbed him through the torso while he was distracted by my screams. The blood was seeping through his shirt and jacket staining it a dark shade of red.

I burried my face in my hands, " Why does he always suffer because of me..." I thought bitterly " KILL ME DAMNIT " I shouted angirly " END IT ALREADY, END THE SOURCE OF THE PROBLEM, GET RID OF IT! GET RID OF ME!"

Vincent looked at me again, his eyes void of all thought. "...Twil...don't..." He kept trying to say something but every time he tried to Sephiroth would twist the blade, causing to well, stop talking and focus on the fact that a nut case had stabbed him, and everyone around him was to shocked to move.

" GIVE ME THE MATERIA IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!" Sephiroth shouted. And I being the little smart-ass I was I retorted, Not my best idea ever But damn this needed to be said.

" DUDE SHUT THE ! #$ UP. FOR FIVE ! #$ING SECONDS! I'M TIRED OF YOUR BULLSHIT GO DIE IN A HOLE AND BURN A HELL! ! #$ MY LIFE, ! #$ THE MATERIA, BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY ! #$ YOU! I DON'T GIVE TWO FLYING SHITS ABOUT ANYTHING YOU HAVE TO SAY! SO DO THE WORLD A FAVOR AND STOP LIVING! ! #$ YOUR SUCH A RETARD SERIOUSLY WHAT THE ! #$ DO YOU HOPE TO ACCOMPLISH! NO, I'M ! #$ING SERIOUSE, GIVE ME A DECENT ! #$ING ANSWER, PLEASE ENLIGHTEN US AND PROVE THAT WHAT EVER YOUR DOING HAS LOGIC! OH WAIT. YOUR SOME ALL POWERFUL ENTITY, THEREFORE YOU NEED NO ! #$ING LOGIC, LADIDA THAT MAKES EVERYTHING BETTER OKAY, I GUESS I'LL JUST HAND OVER AN OBJECT THAT COULD DESTROY THE WORLD AFTER YOU ATTEPMT TO KILL ME AND MY BEST FRIEND TWICE! NOPE THAT MAKES TOTAL ! #$ING SENSE! Sephiroth go. fuck. yourself. PLEASE DO!"

Note how serious I was because I didn't sensor the last f-bomb.

" How dare you...you little bitch!" He growled. He tensed and I felt the horrible pain in my side, unbarable, " KILL ME! GOD PLEASE KILL ME NOW MAKE IT STOP ANYONE GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I cried out, my screams so loud they shattered my icy sheild, making the dust sized particles flitter on to me landing in my hair and all over my face, tears of angels that's what they were, everything was fuzzy, I knew it. I was dying then and there. " Is this what Vincent felt like...?" I asked myself. I was so cold...I couldn't stand it.  
" What did you just call her...?" Vincent hissed, he didn't sound like himself, to angry, hostile, even if it was in my defense, it just didn't sound right with him, he was ignoring my mones of pain. He yanked the blade out of him and I kid you not, he bent the metal a good two feet in a perfect circle with his bare hands making trying to stab anything utterly pointless. Sephiroth dropped the sword knowing it was no longer usable

And this is when Sephiroth got an idea.  
He smirked " I called her a little bitch... why do you ask?" He backed away a bit. I could tell what his plan was. Vincent moved torwards him.

I reached out futily, " Vin...ce...nt...don...go...no..." I choked out. Vincents eyes had lost all humanity, or any trace of him. I'd lost him. He was gone, he wouldn't know who his friends and enemys were, Sephiroth could manipulate him, kill him, anything. This is what would happen if Vincent ever lost control, not him or the demon could stop the serge of power, it takes all evil in ones heart and uses it to fuel, the uncontrolable strength. If he hated someone and a person told him to kill the hated one, he would, it doesn't matter who it is, just being annoyed by them can cause him to want their blood on his hands.  
His eyes were glowing demonicly, it scared me.

I didn't understand it till the second demon attack but basicly, Vincent didn't kill me because he didn't hate me then, I said something to make him not hate me.

But I could tell Vincents hatred towards Sephiroth was enough for everyone here, including my new friends. " No...no...no" I moaned, I started dragging myself towards Vincent. " I...can...bring him...back." I thought pitfully.

Sephiroth moved at inhuman speed and where ever he ended up Vincent would slash at him with the remnants of the blade, Had he torn the curved part? Yikes he must have.

"GET YOUR SORRY ASS BACK HERE SO I CAN'T KICK IT!" Vincent yelled. " Why isn't anyone trying to stop him...?" I thought. I looked through my messy hair, (it was all in my face, so annoying sometimes, but whatever, I liked it.) and saw everyone...frozen in time. My god, Sephiroth stopped time so no one could help us.

I was to distracted. Sephiroth landed by me. He grabbed my limp body, and held me out like a sheild. Vincent stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes started reverting back to his rose ones. He didn't want to kill me? Did he? I thought to soon, I'd gone off and gotten my hopes up.

" All the pain she's caused you...has she even said thank you... I know you want her dead. So heres the perfect oppurtunity to end her pathetic existence, destroy this pathetic excuse you call a friend." Sephiroth monotoned. Sephiroth shoved me forward. I struggled to stay standing. I was as previoulsy mentioned numb.

Vincents eyes started to glow again, He scowled at me, and slashed my side near the black materia. I moved my hand to the wound, and caught a small black orb falling out of my flesh. I knew right away it was the black materia, no duh, but I had lost the numbness, I guess it was causing it. But in it's place was all the agony my wounds could provide. I couldn't even scream in pain properly at that point, I could only choke out, stifled tears. I fell onto the ground, I rolled as Vincent stabbed at me,much like our first enounter, with Sephiroth.

Mindlessly violent as he was in this state VIncent quickly caught on, he quickly kicked my side, knocking the wind out of me, it was still nothing compared to my emotional pain. The whole time I cried my tears felt warm " Vi...nc..e..nt...I-..." I wanted to tell him I was sorry for letting all this happen. I reached my hand up to him, hoping he'd take it, hold me and tell me it was okay, tell me the nightmare was over, that we could go home and be together like we always have been, I just want my friend back. " V..in...ce..nt...I...lo...ve..you..." That was one thing I had never actully said no matter how often I wanted to, we hardly ever acted like boyfriend and girlfriend, we were just to chummy with each other, we'd hug in the hallway at school, that was it, I'd only kissed him once and we'd been dating for two years!

He grabbed my head by the hair, and pulled me up. he locked his arm around my head and pointed the blade over my heart.

CLIFF HANGER MUCH, bout damn time I updated, sheesh... 


	16. Chapter 16 I'm sorry Vincent

Ya know what this story seems like to me? That kinda story that could have a descet plot if things didn't move so quickly and if it made sense. :D

Previously on this!

" V..in...ce..nt...I...lo...ve..you..." That was one thing I had never actully said no matter how often I wanted to, we hardly ever acted like boyfriend and girlfriend, we were just to chummy with each other, we'd hug in the hallway at school, that was it, I'd only kissed him once and we'd been dating for two years!

He grabbed my head by the hair, and pulled me up. he locked his arm around my head and pointed the blade over my heart.

"N-no you don't." He hissed " Don't lie to me...I know you don't care about anyone but yourself...you left me...to die...  
How could you Twil?" His hand with the blade began trembling.

I loved Vincent more than anything in the world, how could he think I was lying...

It's because I never said that to him before. It wouldn't matter if he were to kill me right now, I was going to bleed out anyway, the only thing keeping me standing was Vincents grip, he may look frail, but he's dangerous, never deny it.

Hey speaking of blood loss, I think it was effecting my eyes. fuzzy, blurry, pixely, dim, dark, pitch black. I gasped. I moved to much and was pricked with the tip of the sword. My last image was of my best friend, going insane, pointing a knife to my heart.

" ..Vin...cent...i...i ca...nt...see..." I moaned. That caught whatever was left of his humanitys attention. " ...I ca..nt...see...Vinc..ent...noooooo...can...t ss...eee"

" What do you mean you can't see?" He asked.

"Dark...cold...no more...no...no...no...stop it...no more...end it..." I slowly grabbed Vincents hand with the blade and began trying to pull it towards my heart. I wanted it to stop, the pain was to much for me, I couldn't stand it anymore. The blade wouldn't go any closer. Was Vincent resisting?

" Four hours... just for more hours to prove him wrong..." Vincent said shakily. " Twil... four hours...and...you might have..."

What did he mean by four hours?

"Twil...has it been...a week already...heheh..." He said with a weak chuckle. " ...happy...no this isn't...a happy one is it?...I'm sorry...Maybe next year...we'll have a better one...for ya..."

Happy what? What was today ummm happy blank day, a week ago...

"Its...my birthday..." I thought.

"That's to bad you were so close... well to bad at least you can die together..." Sephiroth monotoned.  
The lights turned back on I could see a bit only about six feet in front of me after that it got fuzzy, but I could see Sephiroth standing there smiling, it made me sick, that look of his. " Well I think I''l just leave you two to finish yourselfs off." He said cruely, and he dissapeared.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT Vincents bleeding too! ! #$ #$ ## #$ #$ " I thought " n-no...Vincent...rr...nnn...goooooooo...Vi...nce...nt" I tried to tell him to just leave, after all Sephiroth only wanted the materia and I had it right in my ha- Oh shit...nononononononnononononononno nono

"THIS IS EXTREMLY VERY NOT GOOD!" I thought. " Where is it? I just had it. NONONONONONONOooooooooo I just single handly doomed the world, okay calm down as long as he doesn't know you don't have it you'll be fine."

My head weakly bobbed downward, it was about half a foot a way from where I stood, if I could just move my foot- Vincents gripped tighten on my neck. He was cringing. "NONONONONONONONONO WHY NOW FOR GODS SAKE WHY NOW!" I thought.

"Vin...cent...no...stop...ca...brea...nghu...ca-" He stabbed my shoulder, not like I was bleeding a lot, I hardly had any blood left as it was, still hurt, not as much as the rest of me though. "

" Twil...I-...I can't...just...sorry I...Twil...Twil...Twil...heheheh...Such a nice name...such pretty eyes... such a nice smile... such good heart...such a good friend...my little angel...I love Twil so much...Hmph...Why do I always hurt her...What kind of friend am I...Twil?..."

He looked down at me and pulled the knife from my shoulder. His arms grip lessened, hey remember how I said that was the only thing keeping me standing... I feel over, in that way when a girl dramaticly faints, and the guy catches her, and as promised Vincent caught me, he always would.

"Twil...Twil...Twil..." He kept saying my name, not to get my attention, but he just kept saying it over and over, like it was keeping him sane. My head fell to one side, Vincent set me down on the ground, the black materia was within reach. I stretched my hand out...so close when Vincent snapped out of his daze and went back into his angry dilirium. He started shouting and he stabbed at my hand, just missing it. I just needed to hold on a bit longer, and I'd try to get Vincent out. " Maybe one of my materias can help me..." I thought, Yuffie had told me what each one did...CURE... I could stop the bleeding for a bit at least...

I poked it and choked out the word cure and I stopped bleeding so did Vincent "...It worked...It worked...IT WORKED HELL YEAH"

But just because his wounds healed didn't mean he was back. I grabbed the materia, held on to it, Vincent was trying to grab it from me.

" Knock it off Vincent." I said. What was he trying to pull. "Vincent?! Vincent!?" I started calling his name I rose to my knees to get a look at his face, his eyes were completly blank they were a void of black, a horrible grin was plastered on his face, my eyes started welling up with tears again, he was just back but he's was gone again, he was mummbling about how nice things looked covered in blood, It was scaring me, he never acted like this. I was completly unaware that he was raising the blade behind my back.

" Vincent...vincent...? SNAP OUT OF IT!" I cried. I raised my hand and I slapped his cheek, his head jerked to the side I burried my face in his chest, and cried. " Vincent wake up...! Just wake up...! " I clutched onto the back of his jacket for dear life.  
He put a hand on my upper back, and just held it there. I looked up, he stabbed the blade into his hand, It would have killed me, it was right over my heart.

"Twil..." He smirked but then got a pain stricken look in his eyes, he cringed again. " Why can't he just hang on, how much hate could he have built up..." That was one of dumbest questions I'd ever asked my self, so many people picked on him, messed with him, insulted him, I always thought he never paid it any mind but, maybe he just bottled up his pain.

...And I never knew... I just thought he didn't care... I'd made a terrible mistake, I let him build up this pain...It was all my fault.

I started screaming, and I yanked the blade out of his hand and threw it as far as I could, It fell into the abyss surrounding the crater.

I wrapped my arms around his neck.

" VINCENT! I'M SORRY I'M SO SORRY PLEASE COME BACK JUST COME BACK! I'M SORRY I LET THIS HAPPEN! I'M SORRY I LET EVERYONE BE SO MEAN TO YOU! I'M SORRY YOU KEEP GETTING HURT BECAUSE OF ME! I'M SORRY...I'm sorry...I'm sorry I'm so useless...I'm sorry..."

" Why are you apologizing...? I'm not mad at you Twil...I'm mad at everyone else." The last sentence he said was with a menacing growl.

He grabbed my arms and shoved me away from him. His eyes were empty still.

" Vincent... Stop it...stop leaving me...Come back...don't leave me now...Vincent...I...love you." " Does he believe be? What if he thinks I'm lying like before?" I thought.

He just looked ahead blankly. I crawled over I looked him dead in the eye, and I saw darkness, pain, hurt, and my reflection.

I looked normal, aside from the blood, messy brown hair, brown eyes, white t-shirt, black cargo pants, red jacket, black sneakers. What exactly did he see in me, I didn't really look like an angel, I looked like a depressed little kid.

"Vincent..." I leaned in and pressed my forehead against his, and I wrapped my arms around him again. " I love you. You know that right?...You said I lied... You beilive me...right?"

He didn't answer me...

I leanded in a bit more and actully kissed him, and I held it there until I couldn't breath. I pulled away from Vincent, and went back to watching his eyes, for any sign, of well, anything. I got one, a brief flash of a beautiful rose red color.

" Don't you know it's impolite to stare at people?" A voice mocked cruely. Son of a bitch it's Sephiroth, pffft he sure did just kill the moment... He raised the blade, " HOLY SHIT did he jump off the cliff after that thing." I thought.

Before I even realized it Vincent grabbed me and pointed Cerebus at Sephiroth and he fired hitting him between the eyes,  
a hole opened up under me and Vincent and we fell into the life stream, we held on to each other as we plummeted.

" You can go home now Twil..." Aerith said

And we will finish the story next chapter ;D Not bad for a fisrt fic huh? nahhhhhh it's still bad, just not vomit worthy. 


	17. The end

This chapter will conclude our story, I wrote this a bit different, it's from Twils notebook ehhhh ehhhhhh CREATIVE IDEA? Yeah... Imma win. :D

Novermber 12,

The doctors told me, when I woke up I'd been in a coma for a week, I was in a hospital bed, it felt like I'd been hit by a truck, I asked where Vincent was. He was in the chair next to me, he'd woken up earlier in the day, and they let him up to stay by me.

I asked how we got home, The doctors thought it was just post shock from the coma, they said I'd been dreaming the whole time, none of it happened apperently, Vincent beilived me, he was there he remembers it all,  
The doctors said that the gunman broke out of prison and went after us for revenge for getting him in jail, the even had evidence that he attacked us.

I knew they we wrong, do you know how I knew? Because this annoying never around always stolen and read journal had all my journal entrys of my time at the seventh heaven, they were all dated the week I was supposedly in a coma, because I had slash wounds on the side of my left lung, I hadn't coughed all day it was a record, and in my closet I had a new red jacket, that had a tag, the price on the tag for gil, not dollars, not euros, not pesos, or yen, nothing like the currencys of this world, so they can tell me I was in a comma but I know where I was, It doesn't matter to me though.

I'm not sick anymore, I have Vincent back, we were home, I'm content and happy with that.  
~Twil

November 13,

Theres a new girl in Clouds grade, her name is Aerith, I knew it was her, because she knew me, the first thing she said to me was

" What did you do with those roses?" With a smirk, I guess she knew I lost them, Whoosps...

Theres a new kid in our grade too, his names Sephiroth, he's a cross-dressing asshole.  
On my first day back to school from the hospital, he shoved me in the hallway, steryotipicly telling me to give him my lunch money. I looked him dead in the eye and said " Bitch please. I don't by lunch, I bring muffins to school and damn they are great!" He quickly snapped out of a confused look, obviously he wasn't used to people denying him, espicially not little frail kids like yours truly.  
" Well than give me those! " He demanded. We'd somehow managed to draw a crowd, people began parting an path as Vincent casully strode up to meet me. He wrapped an arm around me and looked quizingly at Sephiroth. " Ya need something?"

Kids in the crowd obviously hated Sephiroth already, but some took pity on him and began telling to step back, of course he didn't listen.

" Yeah this little bitch won't do what I tell her!" He hissed.

BIGGEST MISTAKE OF HIS LIFE

" What the hell did you just call her?!" Vincent hissed. He hadn't even waited for answer, Vincent dove at him and managed to dent seven lockers using Sephiroths head, it was AWESOME.

When a teacher finally saw Sephiroths uncouncious figure at the bottom of a stairwell, she began asking everyone what happened, all the kids said he " fell " down the stairs, meanwhile me and Vincent were enjoying lunch with Clouds group of friends Tifa, CLoud, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, Barret, and Nanaki ( Who's a total genius btw ) We all had blueberry muffins, It was nice.

Hey did you know 15 is 1111 in bionary, 1111 is my lucky number, I might have a good year... That's good to know. Ya know I've realized something, from all this. It could be worse right? I might not have ahd the opportunity to get VIncent back, or to live through all of it. I guess I'm just lucky. :P

Now if you'll excuse me book, Vincent and I are going to see a movie tonight heehee... You jelly bro? hahahahahaha, well it's not like anyone will read that anyway. Cloud and company?...  
~Twil

Narrative POV

A fifteen year old girl got up from a small desk in the corner of her room, her long messy brown hair waving in her face, she a light smile, brightening a whole room, plastered on her face, giddy brown eyes, just as bright as her smile. " I outta try to look presentable..." She thought. She skipped over to her closet, and pulled out a white T-shirt and jeans. She quickly changed into it and reached back onto her bed for her phone, she had a new text message it read

" Fifteen seconds :P "

She began counting down from fifteen as she shuffled to her window.

"Ten..." She said to know one in particular.

Meanwhile, a pale young man was walking up a path to his girlfriends house. His long messy emo haircut obscuring his veiw from his lovely rose red eyes. He wondered if the girl could see him from her window, afterall he was dressed in all black, jeans, T-shirt, shoes, except his crimson read hoodie.

She saw him, She waved to him from her window as she put her feet over the sill, she hopped down, and as she anticcipated, the young man rushed forward and caught her. " Your 3 1/2 seconds late." She said jokingly

" Twil serioulsy, I'm not gonna be there everytime you decide to jump out a window." He said with a smirk. " Pfft that's what you think Vincent!" She retorted quickly. He sighed " Just don't make a habit out of it."

She barely said above a whisper into his ear, " No promises."

He chuckled lightly and took the girls hand in his and they began walking towards the theater.

Not bad for a first fic eh? I like happy endings. phew...I'm almost sad to see this story go, it's been a good run. OH HEY! Shout out to tifa2001 for reviewing on like EVERY chapter, sheesh I almost get the impression you like this story more than I do, and I wrote the darn thing! Well I'm open to suggestions as for what I should do for a fic next, but I do have a fuzzy idea forming! And it's not an FF fic lol see you guys later :D 


End file.
